Pleas, Go back!
by Tiffany-chan
Summary: Já se passaram 3 anos deis de que você se foi, e eu continuo aki a te esperar, só sei que nao posso viver mais um dia sem vc...YAOI!Epílogo finalmente ...
1. Chapter 1

**Como muitos ja estao cansados de saber, Naruto nao me pertence, (bem que eu queria xD)**

**Essa fic eu pelo menos gostei hehehe...mas claro, sou meio suspeita para falar...**

**Espero que gostem... **

* * *

Há algum tempo venho notado, nada é como nos queremos, muitas pessoas passam por nossas vidas sem que percebamos, mas sempre têm aquelas que passam e deixam sua marca eternamente em nossos corações. 

Será possível amar alguém sem nem se dar conta?Bem... Eu acho que é, afinal, eu te amo há tanto tempo que nem ao menos eu sabia, só percebi isso quanto já era tarde demais, você se foi e eu não pude dizer tudo o que eu sentia, agora, só fica a dor e a magoa aqui no meu peito. Rezo todos os dias para poder vê-lo de novo, ver seu sorriso, ver seus olhos, ver novamente a única coisa nesse mundo que me fazia sorrir de verdade.

Deis do dia em que você se foi, meu coração se despedaçou, sentia as lagrimas caírem de meus olhos com tamanha intensidade que eu não sabia mais como controlar. Você é o único para mim, era a única coisa em que pensava, meu coração parece que não iria agüentar mais, a ausência dele, me matava aos poucos. Como era possível amar tanto uma pessoa e só perceber que esse sentimento que sempre sentira se chamava Amor!Ah o amor, uma palavra linda, e ao mesmo tempo, uma palavra de sofrimento, muitas pessoas são capazes de amar com toda sua alma, e eu, sou uma dessas pessoas, eu te amo com todas as forças do meu coração, mas o sofrimento e a dor que você deixou, ficaram para sempre, nada poderá apagar as magoas que deixou aqui em meu peito, mas mesmo assim, eu peço a Deus, se é que ele existe, que me traga você de volta para ficar aqui ao meu lado e finalmente sermos felizes.

É, acho que talvez algum dia ele me escute, mas agora, parece que eu não existo; só tenho lembranças suas em minha mente, como era boa aquela época em que estávamos juntos. Pergunto-me direto, será que você pensa em mim como eu penso em você?Será que você sente a minha falta como eu sinto a sua?Será que algum dia... Você ira voltar?

Sinto as lagrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto novamente com uma velocidade descomunal, e eu, me limito apenas a chorar ate cair em um sonho profundo, em um sonho aonde esta você e eu juntos, nossos amigos todos lá ao nosso lado, mas eu sei que isso é só um sonho, e que quanto eu acordar, tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes, vou voltar aquela solidão em que vivo deis do dia em que você meu amor, foi embora!

Acordo e vejo meu quarto arrumado, estou deitado em minha cama, alguém me pos lá, pois me lembro que tinha dormido no chão, Ai!Minha cabeça dói, todo meu corpo esta doendo, estou me sentindo mal, acho que estou gripado. Vejo duas pessoas conversando na porta do meu quarto, e lá esta meu sensei, teve ter sido ele quem me pos na cama, eu acho, junto dele esta um homem com uma maleta na mão, acho que é um medico, provavelmente meu sensei o chamou para me examinar, fecho os olhos e largo um suspiro vendo se assim iriam notar a minha presença, então tendo me sentar na cama, mas estava difícil, meu corpo esta muito dolorido. Meu sensei percebe que estou acordado e se dirige ate mim, mas havia algo estranho em seu olhar, certo medo, uma preocupação.

-Você tem que descansar, não faça movimentos bruscos. –Diz ele calmamente, mas com um tom triste.

-Foi você quem me pos na cama? – Dou um leve sorriso. – Obrigada, acabei caindo no sono.

-Por que... – Ouço meu sensei sussurrar baixo e não entendo o que ele quis dizer com por quê? Ele esta me olhando, e vejo que à lagrimas em seus olhos, me preocupo, não entendo por que ele esta assim; olho para o médico que ao perceber o meu olhar apenas abaixa a cabeça. Mas afinal, o que estava acontecendo?Vejo-a ali parada na porta, acabara de chegar, e pelo visto veio correndo, pois estava ofegante e seu cabelo rosa que sempre cuidava com muito carinho estava todo descabelado.

Ela entra no quarto e se dirige a mim me olhando do mesmo jeito que meu sensei me olhava, podia perceber a preocupação dos dois, mas não consigo entender o porquê disso.

-Ka...Kakashi-sensei, e..eu...vim correndo quanto você me ligou... –Ela começou a falar ofegante.

-Tudo bem Sakura-chan, obrigada por você vir aqui. – A garota sorri triste em resposta a Kakashi que a guia ate a saída do quarto.

Novamente me deixaram sozinho aqui nesse quarto, porem olho para o lado e vejo que não estou realmente sozinho, o medico ainda estava ali, estava parado encostado na janela, o olhei bem e percebi que o conhecia, ele tinha cabelos negros ate o pescoço um pouco arrepiados e belos olhos cor de amêndoa, ele não passava dos 25 anos, mas mesmo assim era um medico muito experiente, me lembro que o conheci há quase três anos, nos tornamos amigos, mas não o via a um ano pois este tinha ido para outra vila, tinha sido transferido para lá, só que pelo visto ele finalmente voltara.

Nem percebera que este já estava a sua frente lhe olhando silenciosamente, sorri sem jeito, aquele silencio era muito desagradável, sorrio de leve e resolvo puxar assunto com o meu "velho" amigo.

-Você foi transferido de volta para Konoha, Toboe-kun?

-Sim, me transferiram de volta para aqui, estava sentindo a falta dessa vila... –Sorri tristemente olhando para mim enquanto eu apenas sorrio.

-Que bom, fico muito feliz com isso! – Sinto uma dor forte no peito e cerro meus olhos com força, começo a dosir com força. Toboe põem uma das mãos em minhas costas e me fez ficar reto, estava preocupado comigo, eu percebi, assim como Kakashi-sensei e Sakura-chan que acabaram de entrar no quarto, lhes olho, mas... Esta tudo girando, meu corpo esta mole acho que vou...

Abro os olhos lentamente, percebo que já é de noite, ela esta ali sentada na cadeira ao lado da minha cama dormindo, acho que desmaiei, ela teve ter ficado muito preocupada e resolveu passar a noite aqui para cuidar de mim, é teve ser isso... Não deve ser nada grave, eu acho.

Sento-me com esforço na cama, escorro minha cabeça na parede e fico a olhar o teto, e novamente volto a me perder em lembranças, lembranças suas, me lembro de seu sorriso doce quanto estava comigo, você era diferente quanto estávamos a sós, você parecia se libertar de seus temores, assim como eu me libertava dos meus ao seu lado, mas então, por que você foi embora? Já sei o que você iria me dizer, que para conseguir vingança, você precisaria de poder, poder que jamais teria se continuasse aqui; se continuasse aqui... ao meu lado!

Como dói pensar que você pode não voltar mais para minha vida, como dói pensar que você pode estar com outra pessoa, que você não se lembra mais de mim e que eu não passei de apenas um mero amigo, mas um amigo que sempre te amou e que sempre ira te amar.

Pensar em você dói de mais, e assim mesmo, é a única coisa que consigo fazer. Estou me lembrando daquele dia em que fomos juntos ao cinema, estávamos de folga, não tinha nenhuma missão para fazermos, e nós três fomos juntos, Sakura-chan era apaixonada por você e queria se sentar ao seu lado, e eu achava que era apaixonado por ela, e fiquei com ciúme, mas agora percebo que não era dela que eu tinha ciúmes e sim de você; quanto nós chegamos lá encontramos Ino-chan, outra que dizia lhe amar, sempre achei que assim era melhor por que então se ela ficasse com você eu poderia conquistar Sakura, só achava, pois agora eu não agüentaria ver ela com você, não agüentaria ver ninguém com você!Assim que entramos no cinema, vimos que os lugares estavam lotados, havia apenas 4 lugares vagos, só que não juntos, tinha 2 lugares vazios na quarta fileira, e os outros 2 nas ultimas fileiras; as garotas estavam brigando para decidir quem sentaria ao seu lado, e então, você me puxou e fez eu me sentar ao seu lado, as duas olharam desapontadas para o banco, e em seguida me olharam com chamas nos olhos, o que tenho que admitir, me deixou com medo, então vendo que nada poderiam fazer, foram ate os 2 únicos bancos que ainda estavam vazios e lá se sentaram, sendo que por pouco não perderam o lugar; então o filme começou e estávamos sentados lado a lado, me lembro também que teve uma hora em que estávamos dividindo a pipoca e que você encostou "acidentalmente" sua mão na minha, corei instantaneamente e acho que vi você sorrir de leve, naquele momento, senti novamente meu coração querer sair do meu peito como da primeira vez em que por acidente, nos beijamos.Ah, quantos acidentes você não acha?

Ouço Sakura sussurrar palavras sem nexo enquanto dorme coitada estava ali à noite inteira cuidando de mim, acho que não mereço seus cuidados, minha bela Sakura, quanto eu percebi finalmente que meu coração não batia por você e sim por ele, já era tarde demais, ele já tinha ido embora e não voltaria tão cedo, mas algum dia teria que voltar, pelo menos, é o que eu espero.

Senti novamente algumas lagrimas em meus olhos, era a mesma coisa toda a noite, eu sozinho em meu quarto, perdido em pensamentos, em lembranças suas chorando ate não poder mais e finalmente adormecendo. Já tinha virado rotina para mim, mas não podia fazer nada, afinal por mais que tentasse me distrair, você não saia do meu pensamento, você esta nele a cada minuto, a cada segundo dessa minha insignificante vida, e sempre me recordo daquela luta.

Ah, aquela nossa ultima briga, como eu queria não ter tido que lutar com você, como eu queria ter apenas lhe abraçado e dito que não era certo isso que não deveríamos brigar e sim continuar a ser amigos, colegas de time e... Algum dia quem sabe, algo mais que simples amigos.

Mas aconteceu, e você já não esta mais aqui do meu lado, não esta mais aqui me criticando, ou me ajudando quanto eu estava em perigo. Você sempre esteve do meu lado quanto eu precisava, mesmo sem perceber, mas você estava e isso, foi muito importante para mim...

Dessa vez as lagrimas não caiam com tamanha força de meus olhos, acho que a final, minhas lagrimas estavam acabando, ou então, era eu que estava me acabando?É quem sabe... Depois de tudo, finalmente eu poderia "descansar".

Acho que o sono esta chegando, finalmente, não agüentava mais continuar nesse mundo, queria poder viver no mundo dos sonhos, onde você me envolvia em seus braços e palavras doces me dizia, mas inevitavelmente, a realidade sempre vinha a tona, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-Kakashi-sensei! O senhor chegou cedo, ele ainda esta dormindo. – Sorri levemente Sakura ao ver que seu sensei havia acabado de chegar para ver como estava a saúde do "seu" juunin que ainda dormia, e dessa vez, calmamente.

-Ohayo Sakura-chan. –Sorri Kakashi que se aproxima da cama onde ele estava. –Como ele esta Sakura-chan, ele teve alguma crise? –Pergunta em voz baixa para não acorda-lo.

-Não... Ele dormiu a noite inteira... Mas... Estou muito preocupada Kakashi-sensei!- Fala Sakura com lagrima nos olhos.

-É... Eu também estou... –Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio até que alguém bate a porta.

-Desculpe a demora... Vim assim que me dizeram o que se passava. –Entrou no quarto um rapaz de cabelos negros e presos.

-Obrigada por aparecer Shikamaru-kun... –falou Kakashi tentando sorrir.

-Hai! – Responde o outro. –E... O que exatamente ele tem?

-Ele... –Sakura olha para a cama onde o outro dormia tão calmamente e deixa algumas lagrimas caírem. –O medico disse que ele pode morrer Shikamaru-kun!- Shikamaru lhe encara assustado, seu amigo não podia morrer, não aquilo não podia ser verdade...

-Mas... Como isso?-Pergunta ele com lagrima nos olhos.

-Ele esta com uma doença séria, ele tem... –Kakashi é interrompido por Sakura.

-Ele ta docindo, acho que vai acordar... –Ao acabar de falar vê que ele abria lentamente seus olhos.

-O que... Err... –Olho para meu quarto e vejo três pessoas ali, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan e... Shikamaru-kun?!-Ahn... Shikamaru-kun, você por aqui? "

-É... Eu vim lhe fazer uma visita, já faz alguns dias que não nos víamos e pensei em vir falar com você. –Fala ele sorrindo, mas era um sorriso de dor.

-A... Que bom, já estava sentindo falta de conversar com você! Ah, Sakura-chan você passou a noite aqui?

-Ah, sim sim –Responde com um doce sorriso.

–Kakashi-sensei você acabou de chegar?

-Sim eu cheguei agora a pouco e você ainda estava dormindo, e resolvi esperar ate você acordar.

-Que bom! –Sorrio com esforço, estou me sentindo cada vez mais cansado, parece que cada movimento meu dói cada vez mais, mas não posso dizer a ninguém, não quero preocupá-los...

Olho para a janela, ela esta fechada, mas consigo ver que esta chovendo forte, a chuva...

-Bem cara, acho melhor eu ir indo de uma vez antes que essa chuva fique muito pior, tenho que ir falar com a Hokage. – Se despede Shikamaru do amigo e vai saindo, mas para na porta e fala sem olhar para trás. –Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço, espero que fique melhor... –Ele sai andando deixando todos confusos e surpresos com suas palavras.

-AH! Olha quer horas são eu tenho que ir, me desculpem tenho assuntos importantes para resolver. –Fala Kakashi sorrindo. –Cuide dele Sakura-chan!

-Hai! –Fala ela que antes de Kakashi ir embora se dirige ate o mesmo e fala algo que não consigo ouvir. –Você vai... Mandar procura-lo?- O vejo apenas acenando a cabeça e me pergunto o que será que eles podem estar falando?Ele vai embora e novamente ficamos apenas eu e Sakura ali...

-Então você teve estar com fome, vou preparar algo para você comer!Já volto.

Antes que eu pudesse concordar ela já havia saído do quarto me deixando lá sozinho novamente, era de dia ainda, devia ser mais ou menos umas 14h30min, mas aquela chuva dava um aspecto de fim de tarde, a chuva me trás lembranças, memórias que queria esquecer...

Após algum tempo consigo sentir o cheiro de comida, nunca experimentei a comida da Sakura, mas espero que seja boa, e mesmo que não for não irei me importar, por que sei que ela esta fazendo de coração...

-Prontinho, esta aqui, espero que goste. –Chega ela sorrindo com uma bandeja na mão, a qual deposita em cima de uma almofada que estava no meu colo.

-Arigatou Sakura-chan!Parece estar uma delicia. –Sorrio feliz ao ver o que ela havia preparado Ramen, minha comida preferida. –Itadakimasu¹!-Começo a comer e sorrio contente olhando para a Sakura que esperava saber o que achei da comida. –Esta muito boa Sakura-chan, muito obrigada.

-Nhaa... Que bom que você gostou

-Aham... –volto a comer enquanto ela vai se sentar em uma cadeira próxima a minha cama. Depois de alguns minutos em silencio eu termino de comer e ela vem e retira o prato, eu apenas me limito a agradecer.

Afundo minha cabeça no travesseiro e começo a encarar o teto seriamente, só ouço o barulho da chuva caindo, por um momento me esqueço que Sakura estava por perto e deixo algumas lagrimas caírem de meus olhos, mas dessa vez trato de seca-las rapidamente, não queria que ela me visse chorando.

-Bem... Já lavei o prato e tratei de arrumar sua cozinha também. –Ela sorri gentilmente. –Que estava uma bagunça.

-Hehe... Arigatou Sakura-chan! Mas não precisava ter feito isso para mim...

-Claro que precisava! Sem contar que aquele lugar estava tão bagunçado que implorava por uma arrumação XP

Rimos um pouco, mas novamente voltamos a ficar em silencio, mas agora eu me lembro, já faz algum tempo que não consigo rir, embora rir seja uma coisa tão boa...

-Sakura-chan, você se importa se eu dormir um pouco, estou cansado...

-Não se preocupe, pode dormir o quanto quiser. –Sakura era tão educada e simpática, ela mudou muito nesses três anos que se passaram, e eu também mudei muito... Estou muito cansado, acho que vou dormir... Fecho meus olhos lentamente, e sinto o sono chegar, e com ele os belos sonhos onde eu e você estamos juntos...

_"-Sasuke-kun! Calma me espere... - Falo rindo e correndo atrás dele. - Isso não é justo... Você saiu na frente._

_-Claro que é justo, você que não prestou atenção e ficou parado enquanto eu corria, NARUTO-kun! XP_

_-Ah é assim então?- Pulo em cima dele o fazendo cair e rolarmos um pouco pela grama verde, nos olhamos quietos por alguns segundos, e logo nossas bocas se tocaram de leve começando um beijo..."_

Abro os olhos rapidamente e vejo meu quarto, a luz da lua já alta no céu adentrando o meu quarto, fora um sonho, novamente como todos os outros... Mas dessa vez, parecia mais real do que de costume, droga! Assim eu vou enlouquecer!

-Sa... Sakura-chan... –Meu peito ardia, minha respiração esta descompassada, não consigo falar direito, o que é isso?Sakura aonde você esta...

-Calma, já to... –Sakura o vê caído no chão desmaiado e corre em direção dele desesperada. –NARUTO-KUN!

Sakura sai correndo em direção do telefone e desesperada liga para Kakashi, o qual demora um pouco para atender e ao ver o desespero da garota, avisa que já esta indo para a casa de Naruto com o médico, Toboe.

_"-Seu imbecil, você acha que ta fazendo o que? Você sabe o que eu to passando por sua causa? Acho que não, mas se sabe... Então por que não volta??_

_-Mas... Eu... Eu... Te amo!Calma... Eu já estou voltando, eu prometo. –Sorri gentilmente. –Meu loirinho!_

_-Sa... SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Acordo assustado gritando seu nome, Sakura me olha com lagrimas nos olhos e me abraça forte, sendo separada de mim por Toboe enquanto Kakashi apenas me olhou triste.

-O que... O que esta acontecendo?-Peço fraco, mas apenas recebo silencio como resposta. –POR QUE VOCÊS NÃO ME FALAM O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO? –Grito nervoso, mas sinto uma dor forte no peito e coloco minhas mãos instantaneamente sobre o mesmo e faço cara de dor.

-NARUTO-KUN!- Ouço Sakura gritar meu nome e sinto as lagrimas dela caindo sobre meu corpo, mas apenas fecho os meus olhos e volto a adormecer... Acho que esse é meu único modo de conseguir viver.

-Kakashi-sensei!- Sakura olha triste para ele. –Nós não podemos falar para ele por quê?Ele tem o direito de saber que...

-Sakura, você sabe que vai ser apenas pior se ele souber...

-Mas... –Ela faz uma pequena pausa e suspira vencida. –Você tem toda a razão, só me diz uma coisa e quando ao... Uchiha!

-Eu já mandei alguns ninjas à procura dele para lhe narrar o que esta acontecendo, mandei uma carta para explicar melhor... Espero que o encontrem e ele volte se não... Pode ser que nunca mais se vejam... –Sakura volta a chorar e olha triste para Naruto.

-Por favor... Não diga isso sensei... Naruto... – Fala baixo. – Eu o amo... Mas já é muito tarde para reconhecer... Esse meu sentimento...

Kakashi se aproxima dela e põe a mão direita em seu ombro e aperta de leve, ela olha para ele e o abraça forte chorando descontroladamente. Descobrira que amava Naruto tarde de mais, apenas percebeu seus sentimentos quanto o loiro não a amava mais e sim ao moreno que lhes causara tanta dor, não sabia mais o que fazer, queria poder estar ao seu lado todo o tempo, mas mesmo assim sabia que não poderia, por muitas razões... Porem, todo momento que pudesse queria estar ali do seu lado, mesmo que ele não gostasse dela, queria estar ali para ajudá-lo, protege-lo e ama-lo silenciosamente...

-Naruto-kun... Por favor, melhore... –Pedia ela com a voz fraca, era visível as grandes orelhas, não conseguia dormir direito deis do dia em que descobriu que Naruto não estava bem, mas na realidade, não dormira, ficara ali o tempo todo zelando por seu sono, apenas dormiu um pouco uma dessas noites, mas isso não voltou a se repedir...

-Sakura-chan... É melhor você ir para sua casa descansar... –Fala Kakashi recebendo um não como resposta.

-Eu não vou ir para casa... Vou ficar aqui com o Naruto-kun e cuidar dele... –Fala ela seria com algumas lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, e dessa vez quem tenta mudar a cabeça da garota é Toboe.

-Mas senhorita, se você não for para sua casa e descansar, o mais provável que pode acontecer é você também ficar mal. Você tem que primeiro cuidar de sua saúde para depois ter condições de cuidar das de Naruto-kun.

-Mas... –Tenta argumentar ela, porem, vencida suspira fundo e se alevanta olhando profundamente o rosto calmo de Naruto enquanto dormia. –Então ta, mas caso aconteça alguma coisa com ele, me avise correndo, que eu virei imediatamente.

-Sim! –Fala Kakashi tanto um sorriso de leve. –Agora, vá.

Sakura se vira de cabeça baixa e sai andando, sua cabeça estava tomada por pensamentos e boas lembranças, chegando à porta do quarto ela olha por sobre o ombro a cama onde ele estava e deixa uma lagrima solitária cair de seus olhos e sussurra baixinho: -Aishiteru, Naruto-kun! – Ela sai do quarto e fecha a porta atrás de si, deixando no quarto apenas Kakashi e Toboe, e claro, Naruto que estava em um sono profundo.

-Kakashi... –Fala Toboe em um sussurro vendo esse se sentar na cadeira que havia do lado da cama e ficar fitando o rosto de seu melhor aprendiz, aquele loiro que já arrumara tanta confusão, e com a idade que tem, já passara por mais coisa que ele. Suspira baixo e deixa uma lagrima cair, estava se lembrando do time 7, de ter tido a honra de treina-los, de a 3 anos atrás ter os conhecido. Agora Naruto já estava com 15 anos, o tempo parece ter passado tão rápido, daquela época feliz onde estava junto, ele, Naruto, Sakura e... Sasuke!

-Sabe... Esse garoto já aprontou tanta confusão... Ele sempre foi tão cheio de vida de... Alegria! –Mais algumas lagrimas caíram de seus olhos enquanto sorria triste, um sorriso escondido.

Toboe apenas limitou a olhá-lo, Kakashi estava sofrendo muito, tanto quanto Sakura, Shikamaru e os outros que acabaram de descobrir o que estava acontecendo e... Ele mesmo estava sofrendo! Droga, Naruto era seu amigo, mas não conseguia fazer muito por ele... Queria fazer... Mas não sabia o que poderia fazer...

-Droga! Por que ele tem que estar assim! Por que ele?!- Kakashi falava com ódio essas palavras, não entendia o porquê de seu discípulo estar assim, não queria ENTENDER!Agora as lagrimas caiam descontroladamente, levou as mãos ao rosto e soluçando de tanto chorar. Para Toboe, isso era novidade, conhecia Kakashi a mais tempo que Naruto e nunca vira Kakashi chorar, mas agora, ele chorava como uma criança.

-Kakashi... Err... –Se cala, sabia que não tinha palavras que pudessem conformá-lo, e sabia que chorar faz bem para alma, para limpar sua alma que há tempos implorava.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Sakura-channnn! – Grita um garoto vindo correndo em sua direção com um olhar preocupado, e a guria, ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado para de caminhar e se vira para trás vendo quem era que gritava seu nome, e que acabara de lhe alcançar.

-Olá, Lee-kun... –Fala Sakura cansada e fraca.

-Sakura-chan, é verdade?- Fala Lee assustado. –Por favor, diga que não é verdade, que Naruto-kun esta bem, por favor! – Sakura sente as lagrimas novamente quererem voltar com intensidade, mas se controla para não chorar na frente de Lee e preocupa-lo mais.

-Eu queria poder dizer que é mentira, mas... Não é... Naruto-kun realmente esta muito doente...

Lee sente um arrepio forte, seus olhos lacrimejaram, sua boca estava seca, queria dizer algo, mas não conseguia... Perdera as palavras. Sakura apenas o fitava sério e em silencio, ate que ele tomou coragem e falou algumas palavras.

-Você... Esta sofrendo muito, e isso... É bem visível... Mas... Saiba que não é a única... Todos nós... Gostamos muito... Dele... – Deixa algumas lagrimas cair. – Eu... – Ele se aproxima mais de Sakura e lhe abraça carinhosamente, e a mesma que já perdera o controle das lagrimas que voltaram a cair com intensidade retribuiu o abraço, abraçando ele forte, querendo se esquecer do que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que isso não era possível.

-Sakura-chan...

-Ele... Ele não pode morrer... Naruto-kun, por favor... Não morra!- Chorava cada vez mais nos braços de Lee. Fazia muito mal vê-la assim, pois ele gostava dela, ele a ama, porem sabe que seu amor não conseguiria alcança-la, pois sempre existiria alguém no meio, mas mesmo assim ele continuaria tentando, ele a ama e vai lutar por seu amor, só que ao pensar que seu amigo pode morrer, o faz sentir um vazio no peito.

-Calma Sakura-chan... Ele não vai partir... – Preferia não dizer a palavra morrer, pois não queria pensar nisso e principalmente, não queria piorar a situação em que estavam.

E lá ficaram eles abraçados por um bom tempo, Sakura chorava muito enquanto Lee chorava, mas pouco, pois não queria pensar na possibilidade de perder outro amigo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kakashi e Toboe ouvem alguém tocar a campainha, então Kakashi se alevanta da cadeira e trata de secar as lagrimas que estavam em seu rosto, tentando disfarçar que acabara de chorar para entao se dirigir ate a porta.

* * *

N/A: Bem...Como a fic tah fikandooo muito grande, eu resolvi parar por aki e acabar talvez no próximo capitulo. Bem eu realmente espero que alguem tenha conseguido ler ate o final eheheh... E espero muitoo que gostem dela, pois eu comecei a escreve-la num momento que bem... Eu estava um poko... Ah... Tava pensativa mesmo, sobre muitas coisas, principalmente sentimentais xD, ai a fic chegou e me deu essa ideia loka heehhehehe 

Peço que por favor deixem reviews, para mim saber o que eu preciso fazer para melhora-la ou entao, se ela esta terrivelmente ruim e nao tevo continua-la

Deis de jah agradeço por lerem minha fic e por deixarem reviews

_1º: Itadakimasu é um agradecimento pela comida, sempre antes de comerem eles agradecem_.


	2. doença

Bem... Peço que por favor desculpem o atraso para postar o novo capitulo da minha fic, mas estou um pouco ocupada de mais com a escola e principalmente pq eu to deis de terça-feira tentando postar a fic e o ff. nao me ajuda u.u...

Err... Recebi algumas ameaças de morte, por isso to ate com um pouco de medo de postar a fic

Mas quero avisar que ainda não consegui termina-la, e para que não me matassem por causa da demora irei postar esse agora e o próximo (ultimo capitulo) pretendo postar em breve.

Aproveitem!

Sublinhado: pensamento

_Itálico : Sonho_

* * *

Kakashi e Toboe ouvem alguém tocar a campainha, então Kakashi se alevanta da cadeira e trata de secar as lagrimas que estavam em seu rosto, tentando disfarçar que acabara de chorar. Ele se dirige ate a porta, chegando lá ele a abre e vê um dos ninjas de Konoha.

-Kakashi-kun. –Fala o ninja que acabara de chegar. –Nós finalmente o encontramos e entregamos a carta que o senhor nos deu.

-Ótimo! E quanto ele leu a carta o que ele disse? –Pergunta com um sorriso.

-Err... Ele não leu a carta na nossa frente, ele disse que não a leria no momento e bem... Ele só a leria quanto estivesse... Afim. –Fala o ninja com um olhar preocupado, fazendo Kakashi perder o sorriso recém formado e ficando sério.

-Hm... Obrigada, você já pode se retirar. – Fala ele seriamente o que faz o outro se assustar e responder com um rápido sim, se virando e indo embora. Kakashi bate com força a porta e fica a fitando por alguns segundos e depois se virando e indo em direção ao quarto de Naruto, aonde Toboe examinava o mesmo. Ficou ali parado na porta os observando, seu coração parecia que apenas doía mais, só que não sabia direito o que fazer.

Abro os olhos devagar, minha visão esta doendo por causa da luz, ouço alguém me chamar não consigo identificar imediatamente a voz, mas agora consigo enxergar quem me chama, é Toboe que aparentemente estava me examinando, mas agora não consigo me lembrar direito o que aconteceu antes de eu cair no sono.

-Naruto-kun... Você esta me ouvindo?

-Si... Sim Toboe-kun... –Respondo com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-Que bom assim você pode me dizer se algo dói. –Sorri ele gentilmente.

-Claro! Err... Aonde esta Sakura-chan e meu sensei? – Pergunto confuso.

-Sakura-chan foi para casa descansar e seu sensei bem... –Ele olha para a porta e eu faço o mesmo, vendo lá meu sensei escorado no vão da porta me olhando, e quanto o olho ele apenas sorri. Retribuo o sorriso só que me sinto muito fraco, olho para Toboe que possuía uma expressão muito preocupada em seu rosto, o que tenho que admitir, me deixou um tanto preocupado.

- Toboe-kun... Esta tudo bem? –Pergunto com certo medo da resposta, e ele apenas sorri para mim dizendo que esta tudo certo, mas então...por que ele me olha assim?

-Toboe! Deixe-me um pouco com Naruto. –Fala Kakashi sério, o que deixou Toboe um pouco receoso, será que Kakashi iria falar a verdade para Naruto? Não... Ele não iria fazer isso... Ainda não.

-S-Sim! –Toboe se alevanta e vai ate a porta parando do lado de Kakashi e fala baixo.

-Você pretende...

-Não... –Kakashi responde rápido e se dirige ate Naruto o olhando fixamente e, Toboe que ate então olhava Kakashi da às costas e sai do quarto fechando a porta com cuidado para não assustar Naruto.

-Kakashi-sensei... – Naruto o olhava confuso. –Por que você pediu para Toboe-kun sair?

-Naruto-kun... Você esta se sentindo bem? –Pergunta preocupado Kakashi.

-Err... Eu estou bem sim... Só meio... Confuso. –Sorrio de leve.

-Hm.. Entendo... Bem – Ele sorri enquanto faz uma pequena pausa e volta a me olhar. – Por que não conversamos um pouquinho? Esse silencio não lhe irrita.

Ouvindo essas palavras me limito a sorrir triste, "silencio" minha vida estava resumida a duas palavras "silencio e solidão"''... Acho que isso já não me irrita mais, estou tão acostumado que não faz diferença alguma agora.

-Não...

-Hm... Naruto... –Ouço meu sensei me chamar triste e continuo a sorrir triste olhando em seus olhos. Ele esta sofrendo também, eu posso ver isso... Mas por que?

-O que... Aconteceu sensei? –Pergunto calmamente e ele apenas sorri para mim antes de me responder.

-Nada Naruto-kun... Não aconteceu nada... Só estou um pouco... Cansado.

-Hm... Então por que você não vai descansar? Não se preocupe comigo eu vou ficar bem.

Ele balança a cabeça e fecha os olhos suspirando.

-Eu vou ficar aqui do seu lado caso você precise de alguma coisa, não quero deixá-lo sozinho.

-Mas... Por quê? –Essas palavras apenas me confundiram mais, não quero ver meu sensei cansado por minha causa, e desse jeito é capaz dele também ficar ruim.

A janela estava aberta e uma brisa suave entrava pela mesma, olhei para o céu e percebi que logo iria começar a chover, as nuvens cinzentas e carregadas, podia ter certeza de que choveria forte, então, pequenas e poucas gotas começaram a cair, no primeiro momento parecia uma chuva calma, mas logo foi mudando e a chuva já caia forte daquelas nuvens carregadas. Meus olhos ficaram presos naquela janela, e tudo o que acontecia depois dela, há quanto tempo eu já não saio de casa? Há quanto tempo eu estou enclausurado nesse quarto? E ainda mais quanto tempo eu não tomo um banho de chuva? A chuva que cai límpida dos céus, como eu queria ser purificado por essa água...

-Bem... –Kakashi suspira forte. – Você quer alguma coisa? Esta com fome talvez?

-Estou com um pouco. –Sorrio sem jeito. –Mas não precisa se preocupar sensei.

-Mas é claro que preciso! Vou agora mesmo fazer uma comida para você.

Fazer comida?Para mim? AI... Essa não! Meu sensei nem ao menos sabe cozinhar... Mas como vou dizer para ele que não quero sua comida?? Pensa Naruto, Pensa!

-Err... Sabe sensei... Acho melhor você não se incomodar em fazer comida para mim! Não é necessário de verdade! '

-Hm... Você por acaso não quer comer a MINHA comida? –Pergunta ele me olhando seriamente o que me faz gelar.

-Err... Não é isso sensei! – Ele da uma pequena risada o que me deixou um pouco confuso.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou sair para comprar, não quero lhe matar com a minha comida.

Sorrio sem jeito.

-Desculpa... Ah! Você vai sair com essa chuva só para me comprar comida? Não precisa fazer isso... Eu posso esperar ate que a chuva passe... Não vou morrer de fome.

-Nhá... Essa chuvinha não é nada, eu vou e volto logo eu prometo, vou chamar Toboe...

-Não!-Faço uma pequena pausa, mas logo me explico. –Não quero incomodá-lo e também... Gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinho...

-Então ta né? Fazer o que. –Kakashi suspira vencido e vai ate a porta falando. –Mas não se preocupe eu vou voltar logo com a sua comida. – Ele ri um pouco e sai do quarto me deixando aqui sozinho, na solidão de meu casulo.

Essas dores que eu estou sentindo, estão aumentando cada vez mais, minha cabeça dói tanto, meu peito arde, mas o que mais dói ainda é meu coração, pois esse tem feridas que jamais vão cicatrizar, todas as outras dores não significam nada comparadas as dores da minha alma, sinceramente, a coisa que mais quero é morrer, pois sem ele do meu lado, não consigo achar motivo nenhum para minha vida, todo e qualquer sentido que ela tinha, se fora no mesmo dia que você partiu de Konoha. Queria com todas as minhas forças, poder ter lhe trazido de volta, mas eu não consegui, eu fracassei, eu não te achei e simplesmente, desisti de procurar. Queria poder voltar no tempo e contar a você o que sinto evitar que Orochimaru aparecesse em sua vida e lhe "roubasse" de mim, mas acho que não faria tanta diferença, afinal é o que dizem, "o que é para ser, será" e se era para você partir, mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acabaria por ocorrer e eu novamente, não poderia evitar.

Fecho os olhos e afundo minha cabeça no travesseiro, queria poder tirar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça, afastar tudo que tivesse a ver com você da minha mente, mas não consigo você ocupa cada pedaço da minha mente, e cada milímetro do meu coração, o qual por você, se despedaçou.

Ponho a mão na minha boca, a tosse vem com fúria, parece que meu pulmão vai sair pela minha boca, só que depois de algum tempo paro de tossir, mas... Esse gosto de metal na minha boca será que... Olho para minha mão, me assusto, havia sangue na mesma, essa não, eu estava tossindo sangue? Droga... E agora?Penso em chamar

por Toboe, mas acho que ele não esta aqui, e mesmo que esteja, não tenho forças o suficiente para gritar por seu nome ou apenas, não quero... Alevanto-me da cama com certo esforço e vou ate o banheiro, tenho que limpar minha mão antes que Kakashi-sensei chegue, não quero que ele me veja nesse estado; chego ao banheiro e me olho no espelho, estou tão pálido, e com enormes oleiras, no canto da minha boca a uma pequena mancha de sangue então abaixo minha cabeça, abro a torneira e com aquela água limpo meu rosto e minhas mãos,

fecho a torneira e seco minhas mãos, que já estavam limpas e então, desligo a luz do banheiro e volto para meu quarto, para a minha prisão.

Parado em frente à porta fico olhando meu quarto, a iluminação não é das melhores, olho para a janela e vejo a chuva que continua a cair com veracidade, meu sensei esta debaixo dessa chuva por minha causa, só por que eu estou com fome, espero que ele não fique doente por causa disso...

-Acho melhor ir p/ cama antes que ele volte. –Suspiro resignado, não agüento mais essa cama, não agüento mais minha vida.

Vou ate minha cama e me sento nela pensativo, pela primeira vez estou pensando em mim e não nele, no causador da minha dor, da minha insônia, da minha insegurança, estou com receio do que pode ser isso, uma parte de mim deseja que não seja nada, mas, outra parte deseja que seja algo, algo que possa finalmente dar um fim a minha vida insignificante.

Ouço a porta de meu apartamento ser aberta, meu sensei teve ter voltado. Deito-me rapidamente na cama me cobrindo com rapidez e ficando a fitar o teto.

-Naruto-kun, eu trouxe sua comida. –Meu sensei aparece na porta com uma sacola na mão e sorrindo de olhos fechados.

-Arigatou, Sensei!- Agradeço fingindo estar contente, é melhor que ele pense que estou bem, não quero preocupá-lo mais que o necessário, mas, e se ele souber o que eu tenho? Não... Se ele soubesse já teria me contado, ou não?

-Vou ir buscar uma bandeja para você, é rapidinho. –Kakashi sai do quarto e vai em direção da cozinha voltando logo em seguida com uma bandeja nas mãos e em cima um prato de lamen e os hashis¹.

-Kakashi-sensei, muito obrigada por estar cuidando de mim. –Agradeço enquanto me sento e ele põe a bandeja no meu colo.

-Naruto, saiba que eu estarei sempre aqui enquanto você precisar. –Ele me olha com carinho e faz um gesto de quem acabou de lembrar algo. –Eu tinha me esquecido! Encontrei com Tsunade-sama, e ela lhe desejou melhoras, ela esta sabendo também que você não esta bem.

Coro ligeiramente. -Acho que afinal, toda a vila esta sabendo sobre o meu estado, isso é um pouco embaraçoso.

Kakashi solta uma pequena risada e eu o acompanho, mas logo ficamos em silencio.

-Ah é mesmo! Itadakimasu – Agradeço e começo a comer, estou me lembrando do Lamen que Sakura fez, esse é o melhor de todos mas o de Sakura também estava excepcional; após algum tempo finalmente acabo, meu sensei recolhe a bandeja e a leva ate a cozinha voltando para o quarto rapidamente.

-Sabe Naruto, você esta a ponto de se tornar um Hokage de Konoha, você tem completado todas as missões, se destacou em meio a todos os outros e já conseguiu decorar inúmeros selos no decorrer desses últimos anos, acho que você já estaria pronto para assumir essa responsabilidade se você melhorasse.

–Kakashi falava aquilo com sinceridade, mas sabia que era muito difícil de Naruto melhorar, afinal ele alem de estar doente também estava em depressão, poderia ate se curar da depressão caso Sasuke voltasse, mas muito dificilmente se curaria da doença que já estava em um estagio avançado.

-Hm... Você acha mesmo sensei? –Sorri com alegria, deis de pequeno esse era meu sonho, mas no momento, o meu maior sonho era ter Sasuke de volta.

-Claro que acho!

Fico em silencio a fitar a parede a frente de minha cama, como seria se eu finalmente conseguisse ser Hokage? Será que conseguiria achar Sasuke e faze-lo voltar para mim? Não... Não quero mais pensar nele, só que, ele não quer sair da minha cabeça.

-Daqui a duas horas vai anoitecer, acho que vou buscar Toboe para vir examiná-lo novamente.

-NÃO!-Respondo assustado, mas depois percebo o que fiz, pois meu sensei me olha confuso e intrigado. Não queria que Toboe viesse, pois tenho medo que ele descubra que já estou tossindo sangue, isso concerteza só iria preocupá-los ainda mais, tenho que me explicar logo. –É que... Eu estou me sentindo muito bem não tem necessidade alguma de chamá-lo.

-Hm... Acho melhor chama-lo sim. –Falou Kakashi desconfiado.

-Não, por favor... Não quero mais ninguém hoje, só fica aqui comigo sensei... Só isso...

Kakashi o olhou em duvida, mas sorrio de olhos fechados.

-Como você quiser.

-Arigatou!- Agradeço fingindo alegria.

-Bem... Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro e já volto... – Faz uma pequena pausa. –Qualquer coisa é só gritar entendeu?

-Claro! Não se preocupe nada vai me acontecer assim tão rápido. –Sorrio e então ele me da às costas e vai ate o banheiro fechando com força a porta. Fico aqui sozinho por aproximadamente quatro minutos.

-Prontinho!Demorei muito?

-Err... Na realidade foi rápido demais. –Sorrio sem jeito.

Kakashi olha para a janela de braços cruzados, se escora na parede em frente a minha cama, ficando ali parado de olhos fechado e pensativo, o que me deixou intrigado, mas nada queria dizer... Afinal, eu não me importo com o silencio. Permanecemos assim por muito tempo, ate que ele cansado se senta no chão ainda escorado na parede e tenta puxar assunto, na esperança de acabar com esse silencio que para ele parecia ser perturbador.

-Sabe Naruto-kun... Eu estava pensando em convidar uma pessoa para sair, só que não tenho certeza se ela aceitaria sair comigo.

"Ele esta falando isso por quê? Será que por acaso ele quer minha ajuda com isso? Justo a MINHA ajuda? Não... Ele apensa deve querer uma opinião... Embora ate nisso eu não seja bom..."

-Como estava dizendo. –Me olhava com receio. –Será que eu devo ou não convida-lo para sair? –O olho surpreso, Kakashi disse "convida-lo" ou foi impressão minha?Não... Ele realmente falou isso, então quer dizer que ele... Hm...

-Bem... Acho que se você gosta da pessoa você tem que dizer o que sente, pois se não você pode se arrepender mais tarde por não ter tido a verdade. –Sorrio triste, sem expressão, disso eu entendia... De arrependimento... Não queria que meu sensei passasse pelo o que eu passei, ou melhor, pelo que eu estou passando.

-Arigatou... –Disse ele pensativo, tocou em uma ferida de Naruto que não queria tocar, não agora. –Bem... Mudando de assunto, essa mudança repentina de clima esta cada vez mais comum você não acha?

Volto a olhar para a janela, a chuva continuava a cair, não com a intensidade que antes caia, mas continuava uma chuva forte e um vento frio entrava pela janela.

-É verdade... Esse tempo esta realmente... Louco...

-Sim... Ele parece que... –Kakashi para de falar e volta a me olhar (ate então estava olhando a janela). –Que tal se eu fechar a janela? Esta começando a ficar frio, e não é aconselhável que você pegue friagem.

-AH... Claro sensei, como quiser.

-Okay, então... –Ele se alevanta vai ate a janela e a fecha, é... Esse é meu destino, ter todas as minhas janelas fechadas, trancado, confinado em uma "prisão", pois aquele quarto já se tornara há muito tempo uma prisão, a minha prisão! Aquelas paredes eram testemunhas de meus segredos, de minhas dores, de minhas lágrimas, aquele chão, no qual adormeci inúmeras vezes e fui abraçado por sonhos acolhedores e de alegria, mas que quanto acordava, era consumido novamente por trevas, dores, pela vida real!

-Assim esta muito melhor... –Fala Kakashi mais para si do que para Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Iruka-sensei! –Sakura chega perto de seu antigo professor da Academia. –Podemos conversar?

Iruka a olhou sério, mas logo sorrio levemente.

-Claro, vamos nos sentar lá...

-Sim...

Os dois se dirigiram ate um banco que havia dentro da academia, ainda não era noite mas em breve iria escurecer.

-Então... –Começou ele se sentando no banco. –O que você quer? –Perguntou ele enquanto ela ficava em pé na sua frente.

-Eu queria lhe pedir que fosse ver Naruto... Você já teve saber como ele esta e...

-Sim, eu sei o que esta acontecendo... Já estão todos comentando sobre isso.

–Faz uma cara de raiva. –Aqueles idiotas, primeiro o excluíram, mas quanto ele se tornou poderoso todos o admiraram e respeitaram, ou então fingiram respeito e agora que ele esta assim, todos dizem sentir pena, mas é óbvio que nenhuma dessas pessoas sente... Nenhuma dessas pessoas o conhece... Não sabem o quanto são medíocres!

Sakura estava perplexa, seu ex-sensei estava totalmente diferente do que era porem... O mais provável é que isso apenas seja o jeito dele demonstrar o quanto esta preocupado com Naruto, o quanto esta sofrendo.

-Iruka-sensei... –Sakura perdera as palavras naquele momento, não sabia direito o que dizer como confortar ele, então resolveu ir direto ao ponto. –Naruto-kun não tem muito tempo de vida, por isso vim lhe pedir que vá vê-lo, pois do jeito que esta ele pode...

-Eu entendo... Mas não sei se estou pronto para vê-lo nesse estado... Aquele garoto brincalhão e tão cheio de vida assim... –Ele olha nos olhos de Sakura. –Me disseram que ele esta a beira da morte mas o que ele tem?

Sakura sem desviar o olhar responde triste a pergunta de Iruka.

-Como todos perceberam, por mais que ele sorria esta em depressão, mas não é isso que pode causar sua morte... Ele... Ele tem tuberculose.

Iruka sente uma dor enorme em seu peito, considerava Naruto como se fosse seu filho, e ouvir que ele sofria de uma doença assim tão grave vez seu coração se despedaçar. Amava ele como um pai amava um filho, pois via nele si próprio.

-Eu... Não sei se vou agüentar...

Sakura o encara sério, ele não podia falar assim, ele tinha que encarar isso sim... Naruto gosta muito dele e não seria justo ele apenas sumir enquanto Naruto enfrenta tudo isso... Sozinho... É, ele infelizmente estava sozinho nessa "batalha", ninguém sabia ou podia fazer algo por ele, mas todos queriam poder estar ao seu lado... Todos os seus amigos de verdade!

-Isso não importa, você é especial para ele do mesmo jeito que ele é para você! Será que o senhor não compreende isso? – Fala com lagrima nos olhos. –Por favor... Ele precisa de você!

Iruka ficou a observando, é, ela amadureceu bastante, não parece mais aquela garota que era, sua aparência também mudara muito, já estava mais velha...

- Sakura-chan... Arigatou... – Os dois apenas ficaram em silencio se encarando por algum tempo.

* * *

É... Fim do 2ª capitulo "

Finalmente revelei a doença dele, embora eu quisesse deixar isso mais para o próximo capitulo xP

Quero agradecer a paciência que estão tendo e espero que gostem desse capitulo, e deixem por favor reviews!

¹Hashis: é o nome dakeles "palitos" que eles usam para comer.

Agora vamos ao q interessa... Vou responder as reviews xD

Giza – Nhaaaa... Gomen ne pela demora do capitulo, não foi só minha culpa, quero agradecer por ter lido ela ate o fim... Já a fazer ele sofrer... Hm... Quem sabe xD

Azmaria-chan – Nhaaaaaaaaa... Eu fiz vc chorar?? O.O gomenasaiiii "  
só peço que por favor não me mate ate eu pelo menos terminar a fic, e queria dizer que eu gostei muito da sua review (embora tenha sido ameaçada de morte) e bem... qm sabe vc não precise mata-lo xP

Yume Vy – Então, agora q eu revelei o q ele tem vc tah mais calminha? Passou a agonia? Ou... Acho q não neh ... Ah é mesmo, desculpa, mas não foi o Sasuke não, mas espero q mesmo assim tenha gostado desse capitulo... Espero que leia o próximo

Chikage-line – é... Ele tem depressão também... Tadinho dele ne? Mas p/ mim é um poko difícil fazer fic sem drama :(

Yue-chan – "_maldito sasuke, larga logo aquela cobra e volta pro kitsune!"_ heheheheh, concordo com vc! Mas calma... Espere pelo próximo ( q espero q saia rápido). E eu sou q nem vc, eu amooo fic angust mas choro, esperneio quase tenho um ataque cardíaco mas mesmo assim não paro de ler. Desculpa todo akele suspense (nhaa, desculpa não xD) mas agora tah explicado o q ele tem e quem bateu na porta, espero q não me mate por ter sido assim.

Mad Neko Maid - - q bom q vc tah gostando e achando emocionante, daí ai a continuação, espero q vc tenha gostado.

Tochi No Mari – "_Se ele morrer eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos_"

Err... Não se responsabiliza ??? (se esconde)...bem... Só lendo o próximo capitulo para descobrir neh?? Só peço q se acalme, onegaii!!!

Novamente, Muito obrigada pelas reviews e continuem a ler e mandar mais reviews


	3. entao é isso

**Realmente sinto muito pela demora do capitulo, e quero avisar que infelizmente não consegui acabar a história nesse capitulo, mas agora que finalmente consegui ganhar meu computador poderei escrever qnd quiser e irei concerteza postar mais rápido.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence u.u e não lucro nada com essa fic...**

**Negrito:Comentários meus**

_Itálico:Sonho_

Sublinhado:Pensamento

* * *

-Eu vou... –Ele se alevanta com um sorriso triste no rosto. –Vai ser terrível vê-lo assim, mas... Eu prefiro vê-lo a perder para sempre a oportunidade.

-Arigatou Iruka-sensei... –Sakura deixa uma lagrima cair e sorri com alegria. –Você vai ajudá-lo muito! –Iruka a olhava sorrindo e pos a mão esquerda em seu ombro, com a direita secando a lagrima solitária que caiu de seu olho sussurrando baixo:

-Você já o esta ajudando muito.

-Iruka... Sensei... –Sakura o abraça e esconde seu rosto no peito do mesmo, não estava chorando, porem queria um abraço amigável, um abraço sincero. –Domo... Arigatou...

-Não precisa agradecer. –Mexia suavemente em seus cabelos, ficaram ali abraçados por algum tempo, não muito, mas o suficiente para se sentirem melhor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Esta anoitecendo...

-É, esta mesmo sensei... –Naruto olha para a janela fechada, o sol estava se pondo e a lua delicada subia pela colina e banhava a vila com seu brilho prateado. A campainha toca novamente depois de algum tempo, Kakashi se apreça em ir abrir a porta, e quando o faz da de cara com Iruka o qual fica levemente corado.

-Err... Olá Kakashi...

-Hm... – Kakashi o fitava o que deixava o outro um pouco mais corado. –Boa noite Iruka...

-Posso entrar? - Pergunta ele timidamente.

Kakashi sai da frente da porta fazendo um gesto para Iruka de que pode entrar então este sem cerimônias entra na casa e olha para a porta do quarto de Naruto.

-Pode entrar lá, eu espero aqui. Não se preocupe. – Iruka olhou com receio para Kakashi, não sabia se estava pronto para entrar e ver Naruto naquele estado. Suspira fundo e vai ate o quarto bate na porta chamando a atenção de Naruto, que ao ver seu antigo sensei sorri alegre.

-Iruka-sensei! O que o senhor faz aqui?

-Konbawa¹ Naruto-kun. –Sorri tentando disfarçar a agonia. – Eu quis vim ver como você estava me contaram que você estava... Doente... Então quis fazer uma visita e visitar o meu ex-aluno preferido.

-Nhaa... Não precisava se preocupar, eu vou ficar bom em breve. –É... Acho que só uma mentirinha não faz tanto mal né? Eu estou começando a duvidar muito de que eu vá ficar melhor... Mas não quero piorar sua preocupação. –Mas mesmo assim muito obrigada por ter vindo me ver, estava com saudades sensei!

-Eu também estava com saudades Naruto-kun... – Iruka olhava tristemente a face pálida de Naruto, sabia que ele não iria ficar melhor, mas quem sabe um milagre poderia acontecer...

-Então sensei, o que você me conta?

-Eu? Nada não... Só tenho trabalhado muito na academia fora isso não tenho feito muita coisa.

-Hm... Que saco, eu só to aqui trancado em cima dessa cama. – Sorrio carinhosamente e percebo que Kakashi esta parado na porta nos observando. –Nhaa... Kakashi-sensei por que você não vem conversar com a gente? – Vejo Iruka se virar rapidamente para a porta, poderia dizer que ele estava surpreso, e bem, isso foi algo que eu realmente não entendi. – Iruka-sensei, tudo bem?

-Tu... Tudo sim... Então Kakashi... Kun, por que não se junta a nós dois para conversar?

-Err... Claro. –Kakashi por mais que escondesse o rosto pude perceber que ficara constrangido.

-Então venha e se sente aqui conosco. – Falou Iruka timidamente.

-C-Claro... –Kakashi pegou uma cadeira e a pos perto da minha cama se sentando em seguida, e pelo que percebi, ele e Iruka evitavam se olhar por que... SERÁ? Arregalei os olhos em um impulso e os olhei de boca aberta, ai droga, acho que eles perceberam.

-Naruto-kun, o que aconteceu? –Perguntou Iruka preocupado.

-Err... Na... Nada não... – Tentei voltar ao normal, respirei fundo e sorri novamente. – Bem... Iruka-sensei eu queria lhe fazer uma pergunta um pouco... Pessoal. - Iruka estranhou mas fez sinal para mim continuar. - Err... O senhor esta saindo com alguem? - Ai... Iruka me olhava paralisado e Kakashi estava perplexo me olhando, Eu não deveria ter perguntado isso! - Gomen ne, não deveria...

-Naruto-kun, não se preocupe, afinal a resposta é simples... -Ele faz uma pequena pausa e sorri totalmente sem jeito. - Não estou saindo com ninguém.- Pude perceber que Kakashi tentava esconder um sorriso ao ouvi-lo dizer isso. -Mas... Por que essa pergunta?

-Err... Ahn... Hm... Bem... - Aí, agora eu to ferrado, não sei o que dizer. - Err... é que eu apenas queria saber se meu antigo sensei estava com alguém, afinal você merece. - Tento dar meu sorriso mais infantil.

Iruka cora ligeiramente e com um sinal de cabeça agradece pelo o que eu falei, olho para meu sensei e percebo certa alegria em seus olhos, é eu acho que estava certo, mas nunca imaginei que meu sensei pudesse gostar de... De homens, mas afinal quem sou eu para julgar ele? Afinal eu sou apaixonado também por alguém do mesmo sexo que eu, por alguém que eu já pude chamar de melhor amigo, mas que agora esta tão distante de mim. O meu amor...

-Naruto-kun no que esta pensando? – Chama Kakashi-sensei com um tom de voz brincalhão. – Você deve estar pensando em coisas pervertidas pelo visto.

-Err... Na-... Não... – Fico totalmente corado e sem graça, mas logo trado de rebater. – Afinal quem pensa em coisas pervertidas o tempo todo aqui é você sensei u.u

-NARUTO! –Chama Iruka me repreendendo.

-O que foi que eu fiz? Não falei nada que não fosse verdade... – Faço cara emburrada.

-Err... Não precisa ficar assim também... Nem você deveria ter o repreendido, ele não fez nada de mais. – Kakashi tentava mudar a situação em que nos encontrávamos. – Naruto-kun, não precisa ficar emburrado também por causa disso não é?

Suspiro resignado, não adianta de nada realmente se eu ficar emburrado.

-Ok sensei, não vou ficar emburrado por causa disso... Mas... Só se o senhor me dizer uma coisa! – Sorrio brincalhão e ele meio indeciso pede para que eu fale o que quero. – Bem, eu quero saber algo simples sensei... O senhor por acaso esta... Gostando de alguém?

Iruka-sensei rapidamente vira o rosto e olha para Kakashi a espera de uma resposta o qual fica me olhando paralisado com os olhos arregalados, mas logo volta ao normal só que dessa vez me olhando com raiva.

-Bem... Irei ser sincero Naruto-kun... Estou gostando muito de uma pessoa, mas acho que não tenho chances, principalmente por que é uma pessoa um tanto quanto desligada por assim dizer...

-Mas afinal, quem é a felizarda? – Iruka pede meio apreensivo e pude perceber por sua voz que ficara um pouco triste em saber que Kakashi se encontrava apaixonado por alguém, mas se minhas suspeitas estiverem realmente certas, Iruka ficara feliz em saber que ele é a pessoa de quem Kakashi esta falando, ou bem, tirando a parte do desligado ele vai gostar...

-Err... – Kakashi olha de canto Iruka mas logo volta a olhar para mim em suplica, precisava de uma ajuda, de uma desculpa para fugir dessa situação, e ate estou ficando com pena dele, acho que vou ajudar.

- Olha só que noite maravilhosa! – Sorrio apontando para a janela que estava fechada e Iruka sorri sem jeito.

-Err... Noite maravilhosa? Mas esta chovendo muito Naruto-kun...

Noite Maravilhosa? Eu acho que teria sido melhor se eu tivesse encontrado uma desculpa... –Pensava Kakashi com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

-Nhaa... É mesmo né? Mas fazer o que, eu adoro a chuva...

-Você gosta da chuva? Ué... Dessa eu não sabia... – Kakashi falou isso e eu me limite a olhá-lo de canto como se se falasse para ele calar a boca, e bem, acho que pelo visto ele entendeu.

Um minuto... Passaram em silencio um minuto... Ouvindo o som da chuva a cair... E por incrível que pareça aquele um minuto pareceu uma eternidade para os três...

Kakashi me olhou, havia um misto de dor e preocupação em seu olhar, a mesma coisa no olhar de Iruka, eles estavam mais do que apenas preocupados comigo, isso é óbvio... Não agüento mais essa agonia, eu quero saber o que esta acontecendo comigo, eu tenho esse maldito direito! Mas... Eu quero perguntar só que tem algo que me tranca, as palavras parecem não querer sair...

Maldição, minha vista esta ficando embaçada pelas lágrimas, lágrimas das quais eu não tenho idéia do por que querem cair de meus olhos, só sei que uma sensação horrível esta tomando o meu corpo, que eu não sei nem ao menos explicar...

Essa dor alucinante no peito esta me atacando de novo, e instantaneamente coloco minha mão no mesmo, aperto os olhos com força e cerro os dentes, as lágrimas então caem de meus olhos, os meus senseis se desesperam a me ver assim e numa velocidade enorme saem de suas cadeiras e vem para mais perto de mim gritando por meu nome... Só que a única coisa que vem a minha cabeça é o rosto dele... A única coisa que consigo pronunciar é seu nome...

-Sasuke-kun...

-RÁPIDO IRUKA, VA LIGAR PARA O TOBOE! – Grita apavorado Kakashi enquanto apóia minha cabeça em seu peito e me envolve com suas mãos... Abro meus olhos e sinto uma tremenda vontade de vomitar... Separo-me bruscamente de meu sensei e nisso caiu no chão vomitando, não foi muito, mas o que foi era pouca comida e sangue... Sangue... Olho para meu sensei Kakashi e depois para Iruka que havia acabado de ligar para Toboe.

-Gomen ne... – Falo baixinho antes de cair para o lado sem forças para me manter firme, ainda estou de olhos abertos porem minha visão esta muito embaçada, as lágrimas caem de meus olhos e eu não consigo conte-las, não tenho forças para isso... Ouço um zumbido, minha visão fica embaralhada...

Kakashi tinha ficado paralisado olhando toda a cena, parecia estar em transe ate que a campainha toca e Iruka corre para atender, ele sai de seu repentino transe quando vê Toboe adentrar no quarto e olha-lo preocupado para logo após ver Naruto caído no chão, o que faz ele largar sua maleta que cai no chão e se abre espalhando maior parte do que esta ali dentro e ir correndo em direção a Naruto.

-Kakashi! Pare de olhar para ele assim e me ajude a por ele na cama agora! – Kakashi rapidamente foi ajudar Toboe enquanto da porta Iruka assistia tudo com lagrimas molhando sua face.

Os dois o põem na cama, Toboe abre os botões da camiseta de Naruto e grita para Iruka trazer sua maleta e as coisas que caíram, esse pega as coisas correndo e leva ate Toboe extremamente preocupado.

-Na... Naruto... – Iruka o chamava baixinho, não conseguia conter o choro, doía muito para ele ver Naruto desse jeito, pois ele mais do que ninguém sofria como se estivesse perdendo um filho, era como se Naruto fosse uma parte de si, não tinha como negar que o que sentia por ele era um amor enorme e fraternal, ver o loiro assim era uma facada em seu coração.

-Iruka... – Kakashi se aproximou dele e o envolveu em um abraço, um abraço carinhoso e sincero, sem nenhum tipo de malicia; Iruka escondeu seu rosto com as mãos e escorando a testa no ombro de Kakashi enquanto este o envolvia com os braços e com uma mão fazia carinho em seu cabelo, sofria muito, mas sabia que não era nada comparada a dor que aquele moreno em seus braços estava sentindo.

Enquanto eles ficavam assim Kakashi olhava Toboe examinar Naruto que inconscientemente tuzia muito, e na maior parte das vezes era com sangue.

Passou-se 15 minutos deis de que Naruto desmaiou, Iruka chorara esse tempo todo e Toboe parou de examiná-lo e mexer em sua maleta, se virou para os dois com lágrima nos olhos o que apenas piorou a situação, pois Kakashi sabia que o que ele iria falar não seria nada bom.

-Sinto Muito Kakashi, ele vai morrer em breve, não tem muito tempo... – Nisso Naruto abre com fraqueza seus olhos, mas nenhum dos três percebe, ele se põe a ouvir a conversa, pois não tinha força para chamar nenhum deles. -... A tuberculose esta muito avançada, se tivéssemos descoberto a algum tempo atrás talvez tivéssemos conseguido tratar, mas como não sabíamos e só descobrimos a dois dias não houve tempo de mandar buscar e trazerem o remédio de outra vila, e mesmo que trouxessem não faria efeito por que ele já esta em fase terminal...

Então quer dizer que eu tenho tuberculose? Isso explica o porquê de todos estarem tão preocupados comigo e me tratarem dessa maneira... Só queria poder ter descoberto isso muito antes, morrer... Eu vou morrer em breve, isso quer dizer que não poderei ver seu rosto por uma ultima vez antes de morrer, não poderei me despedir de você e dizer o quando eu te amo...

Ouço Kakashi começar a chorar, Iruka chorava mais que ele e soluçava demais sem nem conseguir proferir uma palavra se quer, meu deus, se você existe por favor faça eles pararem de sofrer, que droga, por que eu só tenho que fazer os outros sofrerem? Por que eu não consigo fazer ninguém feliz? Ate Toboe chora por mim, por que eles choram? Por favor, parem... Acho melhor fingir que continuo a dormir, pois se souberem que eu escutei tudo só ira piorar a situação e eles não merecem.

-Toboe... Não tem mesmo como ele se recuperar? – Kakashi segura ele pelos braços e fraco o balança, enquanto este fica parado a olhar Kakashi e chorando.

-Não... Nada mais podemos fazer só rezar por ele... – Olha para Iruka que estava caído ao chão escorado na parede. – Eu sinto muito...

A porta do quarto se abre e Sakura entra no quarto com um meio sorriso no rosto, e ao ver todos chorando logo perde o sorriso e parada olhando eles corre ate a cama de Naruto, e vê no chão o vomito dele com sangue, olha para a cama e vê sangue no travesseiro, se desespera, sua respiração fica descompassada, enquanto isso os dois que estavam em pé apenas a olhavam em silêncio.

-O... O que... Esta acontecendo? – Pede ela ajoelhada no chão ao lado da cama de Naruto e com uma pequena lágrima lhe escorrendo pelo rosto.

-Ele... Esta para morrer Sakura...

Sakura arregalou os olhos, voltou a olhar para Naruto e apertou forte o tecido do lençol entre seus dedos, solto um grito exasperado, chorava muito, abraçara o corpo de Naruto **(nota: ele já tinha voltado a dormir e não ouvia nada)**

-Me diga... Não tem nada que possamos fazer Toboe-sama? –A voz de Sakura saia fraca entre soluços.

-Não... Não tem nada que possamos fazer por ele... Não a tempo...

-Não... Ele não pode... NÃO!!- Ela estava em estado de choque, chorava mais que um bebe recém nascido. Kakashi se aproximou calmamente dela e tentou tira-la de cima do corpo de Naruto, tinha medo de que ela sem querer o machucasse, mas ela não queria sair dali...

-Pare com isso Sakura! Assim você pode machucá-lo. – Falou Toboe em um tom sério, o que a vez olhar para ele e com um misto de medo e preocupação se afastou da cama de Naruto e saiu correndo do quarto, e logo da casa.

-Você... Acha que ela vai ficar bem? Espero que não cometa nenhuma bobagem... – Perguntou Kakashi com medo de que Sakura fizesse alguma bobagem.

-Não se preocupe... Ela não ira fazer nada... Ela só teve querer ficar sozinha, não quer ver Naruto nesse estado... Não quer acreditar no destino dele...

Kakashi olha para Toboe sério.

-Ninguém quer acreditar no destino dele... Ele é um exemplo disso. – Aponta para Iruka que estava sentado no chão com a cabeça baixa, parara de chorar mas não queria se alevantar e ver o corpo de Naruto em cima da cama.

-Kakashi... – Falou Toboe baixinho, ele baixou a cabeça triste, ele também não queria ter de acreditar no destino de Naruto, claro, todos morreremos um dia, mas ele era só uma criança, mal tinha completado seus 15 anos e já estava para morrer... Que droga é essa? – Eu... Com licença... – Toboe saiu do quarto, e foi ate a cozinha buscar produtos de limpeza e um pano para limpar o vomito do chão, não queria que Naruto acordasse e olhasse para o chão...

Toboe não demorou muito e voltou para o quarto com os produtos, Kakashi o olhou surpreso, aquele médico sério e que não costumava limpar o chão por assim dizer, estava ali, de joelhos limpando com força o vomito.

-E... Eu vou buscar lençóis limpos para Naruto, ele já teve estar para acordar... Não quero que ele veja sua cama coberta de sangue. – Kakashi novamente se surpreendeu, Iruka tinha acabado de se alevantar e sorrido triste indo atrás de roupa de cama limpa. Somente ele continuara ali sem nada para fazer, sem saber o que fazer para ajudar, então olhou para Toboe e disse que iria sair.

-Hm... Então vá logo, se algo acontecer eu lhe aviso...

-Obrigada, eu preciso dar uma volta...

-Claro... Mas antes pegue um guarda-chuva, não quero que você também se resfrie...

-Não precisa... – Ele sai do quarto de cabeça baixa e vê Iruka em outro cômodo da casa chorando escorado em um guarda-roupa, mas que logo volta a fazer o que estava fazendo, logo volta a procurar a roupa de cama; Kakashi estava muito triste, e ver Iruka daquele jeito também o machucava muito, ele amava muito Naruto e ele... Finalmente voltou a andar e sair daquele lugar...

Toboe se alevantou com calma, havia terminado de limpar o chão na hora que Iruka entrou no quarto com os lençóis limpos, olhando para os lados a procura do outro.

-Toboe-san, aonde Kakashi foi?

-Ele foi embora... Não estava se sentindo muito útil, e queria esfriar a cabeça...

-Hm... Entendo...

-Entao... Quer ajuda para trocar os lençóis?

-Claro... – Sorri de leve Iruka... Os dois vão até a cama, Iruka pega Naruto no colo enquanto Toboe trata de tirar os lençóis manchados de sangue da cama e virar o colchão pois aquele lado estava manchado, depois de fazer isso ele arruma a cama direito e olha para Iruka com um meio sorriso.

-Você se esqueceu do travesseiro...

-Ah... É verdade err... Mas ele não tem fronha nem travesseiro reserva aqui...

-Hm... – Toboe o olha e da um suspiro. – Sem problemas, eu irei buscar um na minha casa, ou melhor, no local onde estou por um tempo, mas não se preocupe, a casa é pertinho daqui.

-Enquanto isso eu irei improvisar um travesseiro para ele...

-Ok... – Toboe vai ate a porta e sorri. – Eu já volto.

Toboe sai para ir ate o local onde estava vivendo e Iruka arruma um travesseiro improvisado. Assim que deita Naruto na cama, este acorda.

-Iruka-sensei... – Falo fraco para meu sensei que me olhava. – Aonde estão os outros.

-Que bom que você acordou Naruto, os outros saíram, Toboe foi lhe buscar um travesseiro, afinal você surpreendentemente não possui nenhum reserva aqui.

-Hm... Sensei...

-Sim Naruto?

-O senhor poderia me alcançar um papel e uma caneta, por favor? – Iruka me olha surpreso e curioso.

-Mas... Para que? O que você quer escrever.

-Por favor, sensei...

-Hm... Ta bem... – Iruka vai ate a escrivaninha que tinha em um dos cantos do quarto e pega um caderno e uma caneta que estava do lado levanto ate Naruto. – Aqui esta...

-Obrigada. – Sorrio de leve em agradecimento e pego os dois, abro o caderno em uma folha sem nada escrito e calmamente começo a escrever, Iruka me olhava curioso mas não se atrevia a ver o que eu escrevia, depois de algum tempo eu termino de escrever fecho o caderno e o ponho ao lado de onde deveria ser meu travesseiro. Não demora muito e Toboe chega.

-Iruka-san, já voltei com o... – Me olha acordado e sorri. – Com o travesseiro.

-Ah... Arigatou Toboe-san... –Agradece meu sensei.

-Claro... Sem problema...

-Hm... – Toboe me alcança o travesseiro e eu o arrumo claro, ate Iruka se meter e arrumar ele para mim... O olho triste, eu o estou fazendo sofrer demais, eu sei que quando eu morrer ele vai ficar ainda pior... E eu tenho medo disso, tenho medo de que ele possa vir a cometer alguma loucura...

-Bem... Naruto-kun como você esta se sentindo agora? – Pergunta Toboe.

-Estou me sentindo bem Toboe-sama... – Falo sem mostrar alguma expressão.

-É bom saber isso... – Ele olha para meu sensei. – Eu tenho que ir, enquanto estava indo buscar o travesseiro em minha casa eu recebi uma ligação e terei que me apresentar a Hokage, e como já esta ficando tarde acho melhor ir imediatamente, amanha voltarei e varei mais alguns exames em você Naruto-kun. – Ele acaba de falar me olhando.

-Hum... Entendo, caso ocorra algo eu lhe ligo Toboe... – Fala Iruka pensativo.

-Claro. – Ele sorri e vai ate a porta do quarto. – Até mais Naruto.

-Até...

-Ah espere! Eu levo você até a porta. –Iruka saiu junto a Toboe o levando ate a porta e voltando rapidamente em seguida.

-Então Naruto-kun... Com o que você sonhou? – Ele estava tentando puxar algum tipo de conversa comigo, é, acho que é melhor assim...

-Na realidade sensei, eu não me recordo com o que eu sonhei... Não teve ter sido nada de importante...

-Hum... Entendo...

-Sensei... O senhor esta gostando de alguém não é mesmo? – Esta na hora de eu saber o que meus senseis sentem um pelo outro.

-Err... – Meu sensei fica corado, acho que isso é um sim, agora só falta descobrir por quem...

-Bem... Pelo visto o senhor esta realmente gostando de alguém... Você me diria quem é?

-Naruto-kun... É um pouco... Complicado... Por que é uma pessoa de quem eu sou muito amigo, mas que... Bem... Err...

-Não é mulher por acaso? – Bem, se ele não se toca de que eu já imagino quem seja então vou dar algumas indiretas.

-Mas... – Ele me olha apavorado. – Como você sabe...?

-Eu fiz uma suposição... E pelo visto eu acertei...

-Err... Você acertou... Por isso eu acho que é um pouco mais complicado... Ele deve apenas me considerar como um bom amigo no máximo... – Chega disso, vou ser direto e acabou.

-Por acaso seria Kakashi-sensei? – Pergunto sério o que o fez arregalar os olhos e ficar ainda mais vermelho.

-Sim... É ele...

-Hum... Bem, e por que o senhor não o convida para sair? – Pergunto com um meio sorriso no rosto. – Acho que ele iria aceitar.

-Mas, por que você acha que ele iria aceitar? – Pergunta ele curioso.

-Err... É que... Bem, eu suponho que ele gostaria sim de sair com você... E... Eu gostaria de ver os dois juntos... Gostaria muito...

-Naruto-kun... – Ele me abraça carinhosamente, um abraço carinhoso do qual eu precisava. – Tudo bem, eu irei convidá-lo para sair assim que o ver.

-Que bom! Tenho certeza de que não ira se arrepender...

Passaram-se algumas horas deis de que começamos a conversar, e depois de todo esse tempo conversando nós ficamos em silencio, mas um silencio acolhedor, meu sensei era como um pai para mim, e eu amava estar ao seu lado... Finalmente olhamos o relógio, ele marcava 23h00min e então decidimos dormir para podermos estar mais bem dispostos no dia seguinte...

* * *

**Bem, aki esta o terceiro capitulo da minha fic, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo e não tenham achado muitoooo cansativo heheh... Provavelmente (eu espero) a fic terminara no próximo capitulo.**

**Irei agora responder as minhas queridas reviews xD**

**Giza Hehehehe... sem problema essa falha hehe... Bem, já to fikando cansada do fika tanto pau... e calma... Ele ta p/ ler a carta hehe! Ah! Queria me desculpar pelo atraso novamente n.n'**

**Tochi No Mari O.O err... agora fikei com muito receio... Bem, eu não sei, só lendo para saber hehe... (riso nervoso)**

**Uchiha Mandy Lua Gnt, vamos pensar pelo lado de ele não saber que o Naruto esta doente e de quem mandou a carta foi o Kakashi ne.. e mesmo que ele estivesse ansioso acho q ele não iria mostrar a ansiedade na frente de outros ninjas neh? Qnd a não matar ele... Só esperando para ver**

**Mad Neko Maid Hehe.. Eu tbm pude imaginar a cena direitinho heheh… É eu sei que é uma doença curável, mas é um pouco difícil nessa fic heheh, e como tah pensando nisso! Nhaaa... Gomen ne mas vai ter que esperar mais um poukinho pelo próximo capitulo, e espero q a espera falha a pena n.n**

**_Bem... Agradeço muito a vocês por deixarem as reviews e a me inspirarem em continuar a escrever a fic que esta saindo um pouco grande de mais ehehe... E espero que, por favor, me deixem reviews ._**


	4. fimserá?

**Antes de mais nada, aki esta o ultimo capitulo e quero agradecer de coração por todas vcs que acompanharam a fic, e também quero avisar que estou fazendo um epílogo e irei postar em breve (provavelmente se minha net não der pau ¬¬) espero que curtam o capitulo.**

**Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence e eu não lucro nada com essa fic...**

**Negrito - comentarios meus **

_Itálico - Sonhos_

Sublinhado - Pensamentos

* * *

A noite se passou tranqüila, nem uma mudança ocorreu, e lá continuaram eles, adormecidos ate os primeiros raios de sol começaram a aparecer naquela manha que prometia um dia chuvoso. Naruto acordou lentamente enquanto seu sensei continuava a dormir.

-Hum... Acho melhor não fazer barulho. – Falou ele baixinho para si.

Estou cansado de ficar nesse lugar, estou cansado de viver em uma prisão, minha vida inteira foi isso, viver aprisionado em um lugar frio e solitário, mesmo enquanto ele estava aqui eu era aprisionado por dentro, mas de certo modo ele me fazia enxergar isso e conseguir viver, que ironia, a minha única razão de viver era meu pior inimigo, meu concorrente, e ao mesmo tempo, o eterno amor de minha vida.

Alevanto-me com cuidado da cama para não acordar Iruka, decidi de uma vez sair desse lugar, quero ter a oportunidade de ver o mundo fora desse quarto novamente, mesmo que isso me traga inúmeras lembranças, eu quero as ter, pois a maioria envolve você, e como não irei vê-lo antes de minha morte, quero pelo menos poder pensar em você o tempo todo, em todas as coisas boas que passamos juntos e que poderíamos ter passado, mas por causa de minha ignorância e também por causa do ser que lhe levou embora de mim, não passamos.

Olho novamente para minha cama, me inclino sobre ela e pego o caderno que estava ao lado do meu travesseiro, o abro e arranco a folha a qual havia escrito algo ontem e então a deixo levemente dobrada sobre a escrivaninha.

Vou ate a porta de meu quarto e olho para Iruka carinhosamente, ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa e merecia viver feliz não sofrendo por alguém como eu. Espero que ele e Kakashi consigam ser felizes juntos, felizes como eu e Sasuke nunca fomos.

Nunca pensei que poderia morrer de uma doença como essa, acho ate certa ironia nisso, eu que sou aspirante a próximo Hokage de Konoha abatido por uma doença dessas... Ironia, dela a minha vida já esta cheia...

Saiu do meu quarto, saiu de minha casa, não sei para onde vou, só sei que quero poder ficar longe daquele local aonde todas as minhas magoas estavam acumuladas, acumuladas me sufocando, me pretendo e me fazendo desejar a cada momento ter você ao meu lado para poder morrer feliz...

Espreguiço-me, o sol quente bate em meu rosto, o vento frio balança meus cabelos, e depois de muito tempo consigo sorrir com prazer por estar fora daquele lugar. Começo a caminhar sem rumo, querendo ver novamente cada lugar daquela vila, cada casa, cada pedra. Pelo visto as pessoas ainda estavam dormindo, claro acho que era cedo de mais, afinal o sol acabara de nascer e eu já pulei da cama, só espero que meu sensei não se assuste demais quando notar a minha falta.

Passo em frente à casa de Sakura, olho para a janela onde seu quarto ficava, será que ela iria sofrer muito com a minha morte? Espero de coração que não, por que eu odiaria vê-la sofrer por minha culpa, ela é e sempre foi especial para mim.

Continuo caminhando, tanto tempo não saiu de minha casa que ate parece que as ruas e casas mudaram tanto, mas se eu parar e pensar bem, elas não mudaram apenas eu mudei, eu que me tornei frio e solitário.

Caminhando calmamente, pensando nos meus dias de exclusão da sociedade, por assim dizer, perdi tanto tempo sentado em um canto de meu quarto chorando e me lembrando de tudo que podia ter acontecido mas que não aconteceu, de tudo que poderia acontecer mas que seria muito difícil de acontecer. Paro no meio da rua, tento me lembrar o que aconteceu de especial aqui, mas não sei, apenas me passou uma lembrança não muito nítida pela cabeça.

Estou chegando em um lugar muito conhecido por mim, em um lugar que eu conheci meus amigos, conheci ainda aqueles que eu poderia chamar de irmãos, por que eles eram assim para mim. Nesse lugar que eu passei tantos anos de minha vida, mas a maioria desses ou eu estava fora da sala de aula aprontando por Konoha ou eu estava excluído dos demais... Excluído eu sempre fui.

Sento-me no balanço daquela grande arvore que ficava na frente da academia, aonde eu treinei, me formei, conheci algumas pessoas que com o passar do tempo se tornaram meus amigos, e aqui formei o time 7, ao lado de Sakura, meu sensei e... Sasuke! Fico olhando a escola e me lembro de todas as minhas boas lembranças, as quais não eram muitas, afinal eu possuo a Kyuubi dentro de mim, e por isso as pessoas preferem se afastar, só que isso não me importa há muito tempo, encontrei amigos de verdade que não se importam com isso e estão do meu lado; me lembro principalmente daquele beijo, do nosso primeiro beijo, é, foi com você que eu dei meu primeiro beijo, um beijo sem querer, mas não deixou de ser um e... Eu pude sentir os seus lábios carnudos e doces tocarem os meus, cada vez que me lembro disso ao mesmo tempo em que sinto meu coração se aquecer eu o sinto doer também.

-Será que vou lhe ver antes de... Morrer?-Falo baixo ao vento, o vento, meu confidente, meu companheiro nesses anos, sempre me escutou sem resmungar e me envolvia em uma brisa suave.

Fecho os olhos e começo a me balançar fraco pensando novamente em tudo o que acontecera comigo, me lembrando dos meus amigos, dos meus inimigos, das minhas vitórias, ate de minhas derrotas, mas a lembrança mais viva em mim sempre foi e sempre será você, a pessoa que abita minha mente deis do dia em que lhe conheci, e com mais intensidade no dia em que lhe perdi. É eu o perdi afinal, você se foi e eu ainda estou aqui, esperando que de algum jeito você volte e me faça sorrir novamente, mas acho que não tenho mais muito tempo...

-Chega! Não quero mais pensar nisso... –Me alevanto de punhos cerrados e olhos fechados, estou muito cansado de ficar parado me lembrando de tudo que já aconteceu, quero sair desse lugar, estou me sentindo sufocado.

Começo a caminhar devagar, sem rumo, a única coisa que quero é fugir daqui, ir para um lugar tranqüilo, calmo, que me de pelo menos um único momento de paz. Caminhando calmamente algumas gotas de chuva começam a cair sobre mim, pelo visto vai chover; sorrio de leve sem parar de caminhar olhando o chão, a chuva, que limpa nossas feridas com sua água pura e límpida, mas não consegue curar as feridas que existem em meu coração. Chego à frente de uma grande arvore cercada por uma grama verde que mais parecia veludo, uma arvore sozinha, algo não muito comum em Konoha, porem uma arvore de grandes e belas folhas verdes e flores delicadas. Dirijo-me a arvore e

Sento-me escorado nela, a chuva continuava a cair fraca, e eu apenas fecho os olhos e ergo minha cabeça, como eu queria que ele estivesse aqui do meu lado, me fazendo carinho e dizendo o que eu sempre quis ouvir, mas acho que isso é pedir de mais, então chega de pensar, vou adormecendo aos poucos...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Aonde **ELE ESTA**? – Ele acabara de chegar, o moreno de belos olhos negros como a noite, podia se ver que ofegava cansado, o suor era iminente em seu rosto e roupa, estava agitado e olhava interrogativo para Kakashi que falou com raiva.

-Como assim aonde ele esta? Você some por 3 anos e chega assim achando que pode tudo!? –Kakashi faz uma pequena pausa, mas não demora muito a falar. –Ele fugiu não esta aqui se você não percebe. Você demorou muito para voltar e ele, esta morrendo, e você é o CULPADO! –berra Kakashi com um misto de ódio e nojo em sua

voz, o moreno se assustou, nunca vira seu antigo sensei nesse estado, mas o pior de tudo foi ouvir que ele é o culpado por Naruto estar assim, só que não podia dizer que era mentira o que o outro falava, pois na realidade isso não passa da mais pura verdade, ele era o culpado, ele estava causando a morte da pessoa mais alegre, mais viva e sorridente de Konoha! Olhou para Iruka que estava parado na janela chorando sem dizer uma palavra, se sentia culpado por ter deixado Naruto sair.

-Ele... Fugiu?Esta... Morrendo? – Sentiu as lagrimas se formando em seus olhos, não queria mais pensar na possibilidade da morte do loiro, que droga! Por que não chegou antes? Por que não leu aquela carta assim que a recebeu? Por que quis se fazer de durão, não queria receber noticias de Kakashi isso era óbvio, mas se soubesse que se tratava de Naruto seria diferente...

Kakashi que estava mais calmo percebe a dor que o outro estava sentindo, ele também sofria por isso, era algo ate obvio de se perceber.

-Ele fugiu... Já mandei procurarem ele, antes de você entrar como um louco por essa porta... E... Acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo e ir procurá-lo, não adianta de nada ficarmos aqui parados conversando.

-Você esta certo... Eu... Estou indo. – Ele se vira para sair do quarto, mas antes de sair ouve o que Kakashi lhe diz.

-Que bom que você voltou...

Ele sai do quarto e logo da casa de Naruto, começando a correr desesperadamente em busca do loiro, tinha que acha-lo, que falar com ele, pedir-lhe perdão, declarar seu amor, o sentimento mais puro que ele possuía, tinha que toca-lo pelo menos mais uma vez, tinha que acha-lo antes que fosse tarde de mais!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"-Aonde você esta? Eu preciso de você do mesmo jeito que você precisa de mim, por favor, não se vá! Eu já estou chegando, eu te prometo! – Sasuke berrava em meio aquela escuridão, e eu não sei onde estava._

_-Mas você demorou muito para voltar, já é tarde demais para nós._

_-Não!Eu vou lhe encontrar! Estou indo lhe buscar, por favor, espere por mim, Naruto-kun!!!"_Naruto continuava adormecido, escorado naquela enorme e bela árvore, sendo "purificado" pela água límpida da chuva que caia dos céus, ele sabia que sua vida estava para acabar, mas mesmo assim em seus sonhos, não perdera a esperança de que seu amor voltasse para seus braços.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Naruto-kun, por favor, espere, eu vou lhe encontrar. - Pensava Sasuke enquanto corria rapidamente, estava desesperado a procura de Naruto, não sabia direito aonde encontrá-lo, mas estava sendo guiado por sua "intuição". Memórias de Naruto, do time 7, da academia tudo estava ocupando a mente dele agora, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir, era tanta coisa, tantos erros, tudo... Tudo o que passou nesses três últimos anos, a falta que sentiu de Naruto, os treinamentos, o ser desprezível que era e continua a ser Orochimaru, de como a noticia da doença de Naruto que por pior que fosse o salvou das garras daquela cobra desprezível (**literalmente xP**) e principalmente, o quanto amava, o quanto ama e sempre amara Naruto! O seu loirinho!

-UCHIHA! – Gritou Kiba que acabara de lhe ver e começou a correr ao seu lado junto de Akamaru, que havia crescido muito nesses três anos. – Então o traidor finalmente resolveu voltar?!

-Cale a boca Kiba! Não tenho tempo para discutir com você!- Falou com raiva e certo desespero na voz, enquanto continuava a correr desesperadamente.

-Quem você pensa que é para me mandar calar a boca seu desgraçado!- Falou irritado, mas logo ficou sério. –Mas você esta certo, essa não é a hora para discutirmos, temos que achar Naruto antes que ele...

-Não fale isso!- Gritou Sasuke irritado que parara de correr bruscamente junto com Kiba que o olhava, não queria ouvir essa palavra. –Ele não pode!

-Hum... –Logo os dois continuaram a correr, mas dessa vez em pleno silencio ate que Sasuke parou em frente à Academia e ficou olhando para o balanço.

-O que aconteceu?- Perguntou Kiba curioso que acabara de subir em Akamaru.

-Acho que ele esteve aqui... Não, eu tenho certeza!- Sasuke olhava em volta procurando algum rastro de Naruto, ou algum caminho que levasse a um possível lugar aonde o mesmo iria.

-KIBA! –berrou Sasuke o que fez o outro olha-lo com raiva e desprezo. –Você vai por aquele caminho e eu por esse, AGORA!- Sasuke apontara para a direita enquanto se dirigia para um lado oposto, aonde acabaria em um lugar arborizado, em uma floresta de Konoha.

-Você não me da ordens Uchiha! – Kiba desceu de Akamaru e ficou encarando sério Sasuke que o encarava também entre dentes.

-Eu já disse, não tenho tempo a perder com você, tenho que encontrar Naruto. – Sasuke se controla e suspira fundo. – E se você não quiser que ele morra me ajude a procurá-lo, vá por aquele caminho que eu vou por esse, nos separando será o melhor jeito de encontrarmos ele.

-Seu... – Akamaru latiu para Kiba chamando a atenção do mesmo que respirou fundo, se virou e subiu no Akamaru. – É melhor que nós o achemos rápido, mas saiba, você nos deve muitas explicações.

-Claro... Mas tudo a seu tempo...

-Ok!Vamos Akamaru! – Akamaru e Kiba vão para o caminho que Sasuke havia lhes dito, e esse fica parado um tempo vendo os dois desaparecerem, depois se vira e vai ate o balanço, parando em frente ao mesmo.

-Maldito... Por que você tem que morrer...?- A chuva caindo no mesmo ritmo que seu coração batia. – Pare Sasuke! Essa não é a hora de chorar você tem que encontra-lo! – Falou ela para si mesmo.

Sasuke se virou e começou a correr, tinha que achar seu amor o mais rápido possível, não queria perder mais tempo, pois tempo era algo o qual eles não tinham e não poderiam se dar ao luxo de perder.

Corria rapidamente pelo meio daquela floresta espessa de Konoha, não se lembrava direito dos lugares por onde passava, afinal já fazia tempo que não aparecia por lá, já fazia tempo que não possuía uma vida própria.

Parou derrepende, arregalou os olhos, viu ele lá parado debaixo daquela chuva forte, se aproximou com cuidado, seu coração estava acelerado, não sabia direito o que estava sentindo. Lá estava seu loirinho, dormindo angelicalmente debaixo da chuva, por um minuto pensou no pior e se desesperou, mas notou que o peito dele subia e descia devagar mostrando assim que esse ainda vivia.

-Naruto... – Sussurrou ele baixinho se aproximando ainda mais, se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo dele e sorriu de leve, um sorriso de alivio e tristeza.

Com sua mão direita fez um pequeno carinho no rosto de Naruto, seu coração ficou ainda mais acelerado, segurou-o pela nuca delicadamente, aproximou seus lábios do rosto dele, mas não o beijou, apenas ficou com o rosto perto do dele sorrindo, queria muito sentir seus lábios uma vez mais, só que não queria que fosse apenas ele, queria que Naruto pudesse lhe retribuir, mas ao mesmo tinha medo de ele acordar e rejeita-lo, e pensando assim ele perdeu seu sorriso e a tristeza voltou a lhe tomar conta.

Sinto uma dor forte em minha nuca, mas parece que alguém segura meu pescoço e corpo, estou sem forças para abrir meus olhos, mas por que estou tão nervoso com a presença dessa pessoa? Ouço me chamarem devagar, me assusto, essa voz, não... Será?

Abro os olhos devagar, a luminosidade prejudica meus olhos no primeiro momento, mas logo me acostumo com a luz, não consigo acreditar no que vejo, devo estar ainda sonhando, ou será que finalmente meus sonhos se tornaram realidade?

-Naruto... Eu...

-Sasuke... Você realmente... Voltou?- Sinto as lagrimas em meus olhos, mas dessa vez elas são diferentes, são lagrima de alegria, ele esta ali, me segurando em seus braços, seu corpo esta perto do meu, sorrio e faço carinho no rosto dele com as costas da mão.

-Sim... Eu voltei... – Ele sorri carinhosamente, esse sorriso, esses olhos, meu coração esta acelerado, meu pensamento esta confuso, a única coisa que quero é te beijar, sentir o gosto de seus lábios quentes contra os meus, quero sentir você! – Vamos, eu tenho que te levar daqui, esta chovendo e você vai apenas piorar. – Ele tenta me alevantar mas seguro sem força sua blusa negando com a cabeça.

-Não... Eu quero ficar aqui, aqui com você, só nos dois...

-Não! Debaixo dessa chuva não... A gente vai ter mais tempo para ficarmos juntos assim que eu te levar para a sua casa!

-Sasuke, eu sei... – Olho para ele e vejo sua expressão se fechar, um relampejo de tristeza passou por seus olhos, e eu pude perceber. – Minha vida já esta acabando eu sei muito bem disso, por isso... Eu quero ficar aqui com você! Só eu e você agora, nem mais uma pessoa, quero poder te abraçar por favor e dizer o que eu nunca pude dizer, mesmo que você não sinta nada por favor me escute e não vá embora.

-Naruto... Tudo bem... – Sasuke puxou meu corpo contra o dele e me abraçou carinhosamente, e eu, envolvi meus braços por seu pescoço e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Continuávamos sentados ao chão, ficamos em silencio por alguns segundos, que pareciam mais uma eternidade, mas era como se pudéssemos nos comunicar mesmo sem palavras.

-Sabe... Deis de que você foi embora eu pude perceber o que sentia, era como se alguém tivesse arrancado uma parta de mim, do meu corpo, do meu coração... Era como se estivesse morto sem você... Eu percebi infelizmente tarde de mais que o sentimento mais puro e doce que alguém poderia sentir, eu senti a vida toda por você...

-Naruto eu...

-Shiii! Deixe-me terminar, por favor... Eu descobri que o que eu realmente sinto por você se chama AMOR! Eu te amo, e sempre te amei mesmo sem nem perceber... Você sempre foi parte de mim e sempre vai ser, por isso... Não me abandone agora...

-Eu nunca mais vou te abandonar!

-Arigatou... Sasuke... – Sasuke aproximou seu rosto do meu, fechou os olhos e eu senti minha garganta secar, me guiei pelos meus impulsos, fechei meus olhos e tocamos nossos lábios, um contado suave e carinhoso, que fez meu corpo se esquentar. Abri meus lábios devagar dando permissão para sua língua explorar minha boca e assim, entrelaçarmos nossas línguas uma na outra começando um beijo ardente e apaixonado. Esperei por tanto tempo voltar a ter-lo assim, em meus braços, tomar posse de seus lábios, de seu corpo, de você! Beijamos-nos por alguns minutos ate que nos separamos a procura de ar, tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido com o nosso beijo apaixonado...

-Naruto... Você pode achar que o que eu sinto por você não seja especial... Mas na realidade, o que sinto por você é sim especial, cada momento que eu estive longe de você a única coisa que eu queria era poder estar perto, mas... A obsessão por poder e o desejo de vingança não me permitiam voltar para ti...

-Sasuke... O que importa é que você voltou e que eu posso tê-lo aqui junto de mim em... Meus últimos momentos...

-Co-Como assim?- Ele me olhou surpreso e atordoado... É esses são meus últimos momentos, eu posso sentir isso... Consigo perceber que minha vida esta se esvaindo, meu peito arde, minha vida esta para acabar, mas eu não me importo mais com isso a única coisa que importa é que antes de morrer eu posso ter você aqui, estar em seus braços e dizer tudo o que eu nunca pude dizer.

-Sasuke eu te amo demais! – Minha visão começa a ficar nublada, o ar parece não chegar mais em meus pulmões, estou morrendo...

-Naruto! PARE! NÃO FALE COMO SE FOSSE MORRER! –Sasuke estava desesperado, me olhava confuso e atordoado... – Eu... Eu... TE AMO! – Sorrio feliz e deixo uma lagrima escorrer do canto de meu olho, ele finalmente me disse o que eu sempre sonhei ouvir, mas que nunca tive certeza se era algo que ele realmente sentia... Fecho os olhos devagar, ouço ele gritar meu nome mas já não escuto direito, dou um ultimo suspiro... O meu ultimo suspiro junto ao pronunciar de seu nome com um sorriso... Eu te amo Sasuke, para sempre...

* * *

**Bem, esse é o fim da minha fic, tenho q admitir que eu gostei desse fim, embora eu sei muito bem que muitas pessoas vão querer me matar por ele mas... Gomen ne... Eu já tinha deis de antes de começar a escrever a fic o intuito de acabar assim... Mas, não sei se isso vai ou não animar alguém mas pretendo em breve postar um Epílogo..**

**Por favor não custa nada clikar no botão roxinho ali em baixo e me deixar uma review neh?**

**Agora respondendo as minhas queridas reviews**

**Uchiha Mandy Lua Acho q não demorou tanto dessa vez p/ postar neh?? Mesmo assim desculpa o atraso, e bem, ele morreu sim mas olha pelo lado positivo, ele viu o Sasuke antes de morrer e ainda morreu nos braços dele n.n'**

**Giza hehehhe bem o bom é que pelo atraso vc entende hehe, mas ele sofreu mas pelo menos morreu feliz, não sei se dizer isso ajuda em algo neh.. e na real, eu tenho q pedir desculpas pois eu mesma postei um pouquinho tarde (mais exatamente 00:00) e bem, boa tarde e fiko feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo.**

**Chigage-line O.O... Demorei muito?? Opa.. cuidado com a censura n.n"" ... Postei o capitulo o mais rápido que pude (minha net tah de mal comigo só pode ¬¬) espero que goste do capitulo.**

**Uchiha Danii-chan hehehehhe não tem problema xP, eu sei muito bem como é isso.. mas o importante é que vc mandou uma agora (e fez essa ficwritter feliz) nhaaa.. desculpa por fzr vc chorar T.T... E bem, qnd ao Sasuke... Talvez seja os dois... Me desculpeeeeeeeeeee mas ele morreu! (só espero que eu não seja a próxima)**

**Muito obrigada garotas pelas reviews e por terem lido a fic ate aki! E claro, espero que leiam também o epílogo...**

**Ate mais**


	5. Epílogo 1

FINALMENTE O EPÍLOGO!!! (pulando de alegria)

Mas... infelizmente nao consegui acabar a história aqui n.n" (se esconde). Realmente me desculpem pela demora, é q digamos que estou passando por uma fase dificil, e nao consegui nem ao menos escrever direito... Só que agora, espero acabar em breve o epílogo, quer dizer, eu nao espero, eu vou acaba-lo e postar aqui sem demora u.u

Mas se nao... Me desculpem xD... Fora isso, aki esta o epílogo e ele saiu um pouco diferente do que eu imaginava, mas ta valendo hehehe

"Como todos sabem, Naruto nao me pertence e eu nao ganho nada com essa fic ( a nao ser reviews bonitinhas e ameaças de morte n.n)"

--- "_Itálico e entre aspas" - Sonhos._

--- **Negrito - Comentarios meus.**

--- Sublinhado - Pensamentos.

* * *

**Epílogo:**

Tarde nublada, nuvens cinzentas e carregadas, a musica fúnebre e o padre a orar, estou aqui, frente ao seu caixão desolado, perdido no mundo e quebrado por dentro como todos os outros aqui presentes. Konoha me aceitara de volta, bem, pelo menos hoje acho que sim, mas sem você aqui, ser ou não aceito por eles não tem tanta importância.

Todos os nossos, ou melhor, todos os seus amigos estavam aqui, em frente ao seu caixão com vestes negras e olhos carregados. Sakura não conseguia conter o choro, a mesma coisa com Iruka, o qual era acalmado por Kakashi que também deixava hora ou outra uma lagrima escapar, e quem poderia imaginar, ate mesmo o grande Gaara veio comparecer ao seu velório e mais inacreditável ainda, ele estava tentando consolar Rock Lee, o qual chorava também só que mais calmo do que Iruka e Sakura, a qual só faltava se matar... Se matar... Nesse momento isso parece algo tentador a se fazer...

Aos poucos aquelas nuvens carregadas deixam algumas gotas de chuva cair, era claro de que o resto do dia seria chuvoso, mas isso não importa, pelo menos não para mim, pois eu irei continuar aqui, vou ficar aqui em pé a sua frente, aqui esperando por algo que eu sei que não aconteceria... Os guarda-chuvas negros começam a ser abertos, muitos me olham com ódio, outros com raiva e certa tristeza, e o mais engraçado, alguns ate me olham com pena... Do que adianta isso agora? Para mim não adianta mais nada... Eu quero morrer, quero desaparecer, quero ir para onde você estar e assim poder te abraçar e te beijar, falar tudo o que você queria ouvir, falar tudo que eu tenho o desejo de dizer...

-Sasuke-kun... –Sakura se aproxima de mim com os olhos inchados e o rosto todo vermelho. – Por que... Por que você só voltou agora? – Ela me olhava triste cada palavra que dizia era acompanhada de lagrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos. – Quem sabe se você tivesse voltado antes isso... – Olha de canto para o caixão de Naruto, o qual aos pouco era posto dentro da terra **(err... bem, não sei explicar essa parte n.n")**e fala baixinho. –Não teria acontecido...

-Por que... Boa pergunta... – Respondi frio, frio como aquela tarde estava sendo, frio como o corpo de Naruto em meus braços quando este morreu.

-Como... Como você pode agir assim... Eu não entendo... – Ela me olhava esperando alguma resposta... Algo... Mas eu não lhe dei... –POR QUE VOCÊ ESTA VIVO E ELE NÃO?- Ela berrou com ódio, todos olharam para ela e para mim, Ino se aproximou e segurou ela que tentava me bater, Kakashi, Shikamaru e Hinata abaixaram a cabeça tristes e pensativos... Todos eles concordavam com as palavras de Sakura, isso era óbvio ate demais...

Aos poucos a chuva caia mais e mais forte, e aos poucos a cerimônia de enterro acabava e as pessoas se retiravam... Não eu, eu continuo aqui em pé, nessa terra úmida e barrosa, em frente a sua cova... Segurava em minhas mãos uma bela e ao mesmo tempo singela rosa branca, a qual aproximei de meus lábios e os toquei de leve em um pequeno beijo, logo depois a tacando em cima de seu caixão, o qual a terra começava a cobrir...

-Sabe, deis de que eu fui embora da vila, deis de que eu passei a ser chamado de traidor, muitos ninjas eu tive que enfrentar e muitos eu derrotei, mas sempre que eu via alguém vir a minha procura, eu sempre via você, eu sempre desejei encontrar você e ao mesmo tempo eu desejava tira-lo da minha mente, para que assim eu pudesse me fortalecer e cumprir os meus maiores desejos... Mas eu nunca consegui apagar você da minha mente... Eu nunca consegui de esquecer e cada dia longe de você era um inferno para mim... Acho que pelo visto era o mesmo para você, meu pequeno e amado loirinho... – Eu estava agora lá sozinho, não tinha ninguém para me julgar ou para me dizer tudo o que eu já sabia, só tinha eu lá em pé, deixando as lagrimas que pensei que haviam se esgotado quando você estava inerte em meus braços, caírem de meus olhos com a mesma intensidade da chuva que caia em meu corpo...

Seu caixão já estava completamente coberto por aquela terra... Sinto que meu coração esta partido, quebrado, ou melhor, estilhaçado... Será que era assim que você sentia o seu coração? Será que era assim que você se sentia quando eu estava longe e talvez nunca mais voltasse? Se for acho que gostaria de me matar por saber que causei uma dor assim tão grande no seu peito, uma dor que nem eu mesmo consigo suportar...

Como pode existir um sentimento tão puro e doce que ao mesmo tempo é amargo e mortal, que apenas nos faz sentir tanta dor no final, tanta tristeza... Por que... Por que nós temos que descobrir esse sentimento chamado amor? Acho que seria muito mais fácil se eu não tivesse nunca descoberto o significado dessa palavra... Muito mais fácil...

-Droga! – Grito alto e caiu de joelhos na terra, não me importava com a chuva, não me importava em sujar minhas roupas, eu só queria ficar ali, chorar até não conseguir mais, queria poder ter você ainda, poder sentir o seu cheiro doce, sentir seu toque, ver seu sorriso doce e brincalhão, poder amar você infinitamente... Poder demonstrar o que sinto agora... O que eu senti sempre e nunca tive coragem de contar... Estava sozinho naquele lugar, sozinho em frente a sua lápide... "Aqui jaz aquele que conseguiu mudar o destino de um fracassado, aquele que conseguiu vencer muitos gênios com trabalho duro". Ele acabara de se lembrar das palavras de Neji quando este se aproximou dele perto do final da cerimônia... Um fracassado... Ele apenas conseguiu entender o que ele disse por que Naruto tinha lhe derrotado durante as partidas principais do exame shuunin... Durante as lutas dele eu não estive... Não pude estar lá para dizer para ele que no final ele iria conseguir... Porem eu sempre estive torcendo por ele, mesmo sem nenhum de nós saber...

As lágrimas caindo com intensidade, não queria acreditar que aquilo era real, não queria acreditar que agora nada mais iria fazer sentindo, que eu não tinha mais ninguém para quem voltar, não tinha um corpo quente nos braços apenas o frio dos dias e noites de Konoha... Apenas tinha o frio da morte em meus braços e corpo.

Com os olhos embaçados e ajoelhado na terra olho para sua lápide.

-O que foi que eu fiz... Por que... Eu não sei lhe dizer, acho que fui cego de mais... Não dei valor o suficiente para o que tinha... Para o que eu amava e agora sofro por isso... Sofro por que perdi a única coisa que me deixava vivo... Perdi... Matei... E sofro agora...

Acho que passei muito tempo aqui parado em frente a sua lápide meu amor, afinal aos poucos a chuva vai perdendo a sua intensidade e a noite já se apoderava de Konoha. Por essa noite acharei um lugar aonde possa ficar, mas tenho certeza que aonde quer que eu vá, com ódio as pessoas me olharam, desprezo e com a frieza que eu estou acostumado a transmitir.

Acho ainda que o melhor seja amanha assim que possível, desaparecer novamente de Konoha, desaparecer definitivamente da vida dessas pessoas, e o melhor ainda, seria se eu conseguisse desaparecer desse mundo, afinal, quem iria sentir falta de mim? Da pessoa que causou a sua morte? Que apenas trouxe magoa para o coração de muitas pessoas... É, eu realmente não presto... E mesmo assim você me amou ate o momento de sua morte, até o momento em que soltou seu ultimo suspiro, você... Você...

Alevanto-me. Chega, não posso ficar aqui a noite inteira, a dor é demais, não agüento, quero sair daqui, quero fugir, mas... Para onde? Para o que? Para quem? Não a ninguém que me estenderia os braços, me reconfortaria e diria que tudo ira ficar bem, por que alem disso, eu sei muito bem que NADA ira ficar bem!

Começo a andar para fora desse cemitério, a chuva esta sendo a minha companheira, ou melhor, a companheira de minhas lágrimas solitárias. À medida que passo pelas pessoas que ainda andam na rua com seus guarda-chuvas, sou recebido com olhares de raiva e pesar, não me importo, se elas quiserem elas que olhem, seus olhares não iram mudar em nada o que sinto, ou o que estou pensando.

-Uchiha Sasuke. – Paro em frente a Kakashi que estava com as mãos nos bolsos e como eu, sem se importar com a chuva caindo.

-Que é? – Pergunto grosso.

-Você realmente não muda... Nem em um momento como esse você é capaz de ser... Carismático...

"Como ele acha que eu posso ser carismático em um momento desses?" Pensava Sasuke começando a ficar irritado.

-Hunf...

-Mas bem, não estou aqui para discutir com você sobre isso, vim aqui te levar para casa, afinal creio que você não tenha um lugar para onde ir não é mesmo?

Continuo olhando para ele, mais estou um pouco surpreso, nunca imaginei que depois de tudo que aconteceu ele iria se dispor a me acolher, nem que fosse apenas por uma noite... Mas creio que isso não seja o certo a se fazer.

-Eu me viro... Não preciso de sua compaixão... Nem da de ninguém...

Kakashi suspira e olha para ele sério, uma seriedade que ele não queria ver.

-Isso não me importa... Não me importa se você consegue ou não se virar, e não é pura compaixão isso... Só faço o que tenho certeza que Naruto faria, tanto com você como com qualquer outro... E... –Ele volta a sorrir brincalhão. – Você já foi meu aluno, e não quero deixar um ex-aluno meu chorando na rua...

-Eu... Eu não estou chorando! – Não adianta mentir, eu estou chorando sim, e isso é muito perceptível.

-Ah não esta? Mas parece... E acho que a chuva não é a culpada disso u.u

-Hum... – Cansei... Já esta na hora de receber alguém... Aproximo-me de Kakashi calmamente e de cabeça baixa, fico perto dele ainda olhando o chão, e num ato impensado escoro minha cabeça em seu peito.

-O... – "O que..." Kakashi estava confuso, mas eu queria ter alguém para me envolver com os braços e me ouvir chorar sem me criticar ou me julgar... Queria poder demonstrar que eu também tenho sentimentos.

-Gomenasai... Gomenasai... Gomenasai... – Será que um dia eles poderão me perdoar? Será que algum dia eles poderão me aceitar? Será... Aperto forte a blusa de Kakashi e todas as lagrimas que eu tinha caiam de meus olhos naquele momento.

-Calma... Calma... – Falava Kakashi baixinho e suavemente enquanto me abraça, mexia delicadamente em meu cabelo. Esse momento... Eu esperava por um momento assim a muito tempo... Um momento em que pudesse me sentir acolhido nos braços de alguém e chorar todas as lagrimas que eu havia escondido.

"No final... Ele é apenas mais uma criança indefesa, que não soube aproveitar o amor enquanto podia vivê-lo... Acho que na realidade, eu não posso julgá-lo, mas também não será fácil perdoa-lo..." Kakashi pensava enquanto continuava do mesmo jeito com Sasuke... Ver aquele garoto daquela maneira, indefeso, chorando em seus braços, ele não esperava por isso, não esperava nem em um momento como esse...

Ficaram daquela maneira por algum tempo, e nesse tempo a chuva se intensificava ainda mais...

-Sasuke... Vamos, já está tarde e você esta muito molhado... Pode pegar um resfriado... – Falou Kakashi.

-H... Hai... – Soltei sua blusa aos poucos, não precisava nem me olhar no espelho para saber que meus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos da mesma maneira que meu nariz.

-Então vamos de uma vez. – Kakashi se virou e começou a andar, eu fiquei um pouco parado o olhando caminhar, mas logo o segui, ainda com receio.

Caminhamos por algum tempo... Não seria muito tempo se eu não estivesse do jeito que estou, mas assim, cada segundo para mim parece uma eternidade fria e cruel. Chegamos à casa de Kakashi.

Eu observava todo o lugar quando entramos, parecia uma criança perdida observando as coisas ao meu redor, e tenho certeza que Kakashi percebeu a minha "curiosidade" por assim dizer.

-Anda, não fique ai na porta parado, vem que eu vou te mostrar aonde é o banheiro, você tem que tirar essas roupas molhadas antes que pegue um resfriado, o que não seria nada bom. – Ele sorria... Queria saber como ele conseguia sorrir...

Fui atrás dele em silencio, afinal eu nem ao menos sabia o que poderia dizer. Passamos pela sala, subimos as escadas e no final do corredor a porta a direita era o banheiro, ele o abriu e me entregou uma toalha que estava dentro de um móvel no corredor.

-Prontinho aqui esta a toalha e agora você pode tirar essas roupas molhadas e tomar um banho... – Ele já ia saindo, mas se vira. –

Ah tinha me esquecido, eu vou lhe deixar roupas secas na porta do banheiro, e se precisar de alguma coisa é só gritar.

-O...

-Não precisa agradecer... – Ele sai do banheiro e fecha a porta me deixando lá parado olhando para a mesma com a toalha nas mãos e confuso.

-Kakashi-sensei... Eu não lhe entendo... – Falei baixinho.

Coloquei minha toalha em cima da pia e comecei a me despir, aquela roupa molhada caia no chão, e depois de no máximo dois minutos já havia tirado toda a roupa, mas...

Sentei-me no banquinho, liguei a água e comecei a me lavar. No primeiro instante me arrepiei um pouco mas logo acabei e podia assim entrar na banheira. Calmamente fui entrando naquela banheira com a água quentinha, meu corpo estava frio e por isso ouve um choque de temperatura fazendo meu corpo ficar todo arrepiado, só que aos poucos isso ia passando e eu já estava acostumado com a água.

Deito-me confortavelmente naquela banheira, meus braços escorados nas laterais e deito minha cabeça em uma das bordas olhando fixamente o teto.

_Escadas._

Kakashi estava sentado na escada olhando a parede a sua frente sério e perdido em pensamentos.

"Naruto... Eu ainda não consigo... Não consigo acreditar que você se foi... Você nos deixou para trás... Sozinhos... Mas não tão sós como aquele jovem, o único uchiha sobrevivente... O Traidor... Aquele que ninguém ama... Aquela criança indefesa que esta na minha banheira... Debaixo do meu teto..."

Kakashi suspira e abaixa a cabeça, seus braços estavam escorados nos degraus ao lado de seu corpo e suas pernas estavam estendidas, estava ali deis de que saiu do banheiro e deixou as roupas secas para Sasuke na porta. Aos poucos algumas lágrimas eram deixadas escapar... Ele não tinha motivos para esconder suas lagrimas, mesmo que quisesse parecer forte... Mas, ele sabe muito bem que, até os fortes são capazes de chorar... Até os mais fortes podem amar...

_De volta para o banheiro_

Depois de muito tempo dentro dessa banheira olhando o teto, alevanto-me, pego a toalha me seco e abro a porta para pegar as roupas que Kakashi me deixou na porta. Calmamente me visto. Não sei exatamente para onde ir, aonde esta Kakashi... Começo a caminhar no redor e vou ate as escadas.

-Ele provavelmente esta lá embaixo... – Falo em tom baixo.

Desço as escadas e seguindo os barulhos vou até a cozinha parando na porta, meus olhos se arregalam, não consigo acreditar no que vejo, Kakashi estava com um avental branco e com um estranho chapéu também branco na cabeça, segurando um livro de receitas enquanto havia no chão cascas de ovo e sujeira nas paredes. A cozinha estava um desastre.

Kakashi olha sobre o ombro Sasuke e sorri sem jeito.

-Err... Estou fazendo uma receita...

-Só se for uma receita de demolição... Essa cozinha está um completo caos. – Me aproximo de Kakashi, já recuperado a minha postura séria. – Deixe que eu preparo o jantar.

-Hum... Já que você insiste. – Ele rapidamente entrega o livro de receitas e sai rapidamente da cozinha.

-Err... Pelo visto ele adorou a idéia. – Falei pasmo. –Ta, deixa eu ver o que sai...

Fui pegando os ingredientes necessários para preparar a refeição. Eu sabia pelo menos o que estava fazendo, pois nesses três anos eu aprendi a cozinhar sozinho para poder vencer a fome, e bem, minha comida era razoavelmente boa... Ao menos nunca recebi critica das poucas (quase nenhuma) pessoas que comeram minha comida.

Depois de algum tempo na cozinha, o jantar finalmente estava pronto, suspirei e passei a mão na testa. Fazer o jantar me deixou um pouco melhor, pois enquanto estava aqui concentrado em fazer a comida não tive tempo em pensar em você, consegui distrair-me com algo que não fosse você... Mas por apenas um momento...

Pus os pratos na mesa que havia ali, eles estavam com uma cara boa mas... Como será que estava o gosto?

-Hum... Que cheiro bom Sasuke-kun n.n – Kakashi chegou me elogiando e indo imediatamente se sentar na mesa. – Uau! Isso parece estar bom, estou com uma fome.

-Hunf... Cuidado, posso ter posto veneno... –Falo friamente me sentando.

-Não você não pôs, principalmente por que sei que você esta com fome e ira comer isso... Sem contar também que eu não tenho veneno por aqui, bem, pelo menos não na cozinha...

-Coma... – Continuo frio sem prestar muita atenção no que ele fala. Sirvo-me.

-Ok... Itadakimasu! – Ele agradece e eu também, começando assim a comer. –Sasuke-kun!!! Sua comida é muito boa!-Falou ele com os olhos brilhando.

-Err... Obrigada o.o'

-Se você não fosse tão jovem, eu casava com você! – Falava ele comendo com rapidez e com os olhos brilhando, e tenho que admitir, agora eu fiquei com um pouco de medo dele.

-Err... Não muito obrigada, eu passaria essa com certeza... –Falei em um tom quase frio.

-Ta bem então. – Depois de algum tempo eu e ele acabamos de comer, e um silencio perturbador se fez.

-Kakashi... –Falo olhando o prato vazio.

-O que? – Responde ele.

-Por que... ?

-Hum... Já disse.

-Mas...

-Sem mas entendeu? – Ele me olhou com seriedade e eu apenas suspirei em resposta. Era melhor eu nada dizer, afinal se não fosse ali, eu não teria outro lugar para passar a noite chuvosa.

Kakashi se alevantou da mesa e começou a tirar as coisas de cima desta. Depois de acabar isso ele me olha.

-Já esta ficando muito tarde. – Ele vai ate a porta. – Anda, vem que eu vou te mostrar aonde você vai dormir.

Eu o sigo em silencio, subimos novamente as escadas e fomos ate a porta ao lado da do banheiro.

-Aqui é o quarto de hospedes. – Ele abre a porta me mostrando o quarto. –Entre.

Depois de me mostrar onde ficava a roupa de cama ele se despediu com um breve boa noite e saiu do quarto.

Olho para a cama e solto um suspiro cansado. Aquele quarto vazio... A janela estava aberta, o que permitia uma melhor visão do lado de fora completamente chuvoso e aquela brisa gelada entrar. Fui até a janela cansado e a fechei.

Naruto... Por que você tinha que morrer? Por que você tinha que me deixar? Eu sei que, na realidade fui eu quem deixou você há muito tempo, mas eu apenas o deixei fisicamente, pois em todos os dias que se sucederam deis daquele, minha mente nunca lhe deixava.

Será que se eu tivesse voltado antes, isso poderia ter sido ao mínimo um pouco diferente? Um pouco melhor? Será que eu teria conseguido dizer tudo... Todas as palavras, todas as frases entaladas em minha garganta?

Deixei uma única lagrima escorrer, cansei de chorar, por que não adianta de nada chorar, não adianta de nada sentir pena de mim, da minha situação, não adianta simplesmente isso. Vou ate o pequeno armário no quarto, abro e pego o jogo de cama para arrumar a cama e assim poder descansar daquele dia infernal.

Deito-me então na cama, queria descansar, mas na realidade, eu queria fechar meus olhos e nunca mais abri-los, pois eu sei que quando eu os abrisse de novo, apenas a dor voltaria para atormentar meu peito, apenas o desespero e os olhares de ódio.

Já deveria passar da meia-noite quando o sono chegou, e eu fiquei feliz, por que ele finalmente veio me embalar em seus braços e me mostrar um mundo doce e feliz, um mundo apenas de sonhos.

-Alô – Fala o homem do outro lado do telefone.

-Iruka-kun, boa noite. – Fala kakashi. – Desculpe estar lhe ligando neste horário, mas apenas agora eu consegui.

-Está bem Kakashi. – Suspira Iruka. – Mas me diga, o que você quer?

-Só queria informar que o uchiha esta em minha casa. – Iruka fica algum tempo em silencio e depois responde Kakashi grosseiramente.

-Que bom, mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Hum... – Kakashi suspira. –Embora você diga que o odeia, eu vi pelo seu olhar que você sente pena dele.

-Eu... – Kakashi o interrompe.

-Você não precisa dizer nada. Bem, eu só liguei para informá-lo sobre isso. Boa noite.

-... Boa noite...

Kakashi desliga logo em seguida o telefone e fica ali o olhando, ele estava preocupado de mais com Iruka, tinha medo que ele fizesse algo estúpido, que ele não agüentasse a dor que todos estavam tento que agüentar.

Finalmente resolveu parar de olhar o telefone e subir ate seu quarto para poder descansar daquele dia, daquele pesadelo.

"_-Por que Sasuke? Por quê? Você me deixou morrer! Por quê? - Gritava Naruto, seus olhos estavam cobertos por lágrimas, lágrimas rubras._

_-E... Eu... – Tentava ele em vão responder a acusação, então, tudo ficou preto."_

-Naruto-kun! – Acordou Sasuke exaltado, tivera um pesadelo com a pessoa que amava, um pesadelo aonde era acusado, e quisera ele que fosse uma acusação falsa, mas sabia muito bem que fora ele quem deixara Naruto e demorara para retornar, e quem sabe se não fosse por aquela carta de Kakashi, ele nem ao menos tivesse retornado.

* * *

Bem... Ta, vamos as reviews xD

Uchiha Mandy Lua O.o... nhaaaaa! Gomen nen .

Mas calma... Por favor não fique mais deprimida...

Uchiha giza hehehe, eu posso imaginar o quando vc é má nas suas fics O.O" ... "com um pouco de pena do Sasuke"... Mas, me desculpe, eu não consegui terminar o epílogo, só que prometo que no próximo estará definitivamente terminado, e bem... Acho q o Sasuke não sofreu muito nesse epílogo u.u... Só que isso não quer dizer que ele ira sair impune hehe.

Uzumaki Mari (se esconde)

Por favor, não me mata não . , eu sou muito novinha para morrer... é que bem, eu não conseguia imaginar um outro final para ele a não ser a morte n.n"

Gomenasai!

chikage-line É, tadinho do Naruto, mas fazer o q.. Ele morreu e não posso fazer nada u.u (momento de frieza)

Mesmo assim, muito obrigada por ter lido a minha fic n.n

Uchiha Danii-chan o.o... Err.. Não chore por favorn.n"""

Bem... quem sabe né, o Sasuke e o Naruto no final ainda podem se encontrar no céu ou coisa do tipo neh? Ehehe.

Que bom q vc gostou da minha fic, fico muito contente em ouvir isso. Kissus e ate o VERDADEIRO fim.

Hyuuga-kun Nhaaa, não é necessário uma review enorme

E eu sei como é ter preguiça de escrever review's grandes, mas o importante é q vc escreveu uma n.n

Err... Novamente, me desculpe por te-la feito chorar mas... O que eu faço agora O.O... A única coisa que posso dizer então é : Gomenasai por não ter acabado o epílogo, e que tenha um pouquinho de paciência

Por que em breve irei postar o fim ( é serio!)

Muito obrigado por terem lido ate aki e agüentado as crises dessa loka n.n. Até o verdadeiro fim ò.ó!


End file.
